


Doctors, Lies, and Videotape

by TheFangedGoblin



Series: Close to Home Series [2]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drama, M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFangedGoblin/pseuds/TheFangedGoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House and Chase have been having a secret affair, and House decides to make a few pornos of them together. When their private videos get stolen and end up spread all over the hospital, their relationship is challenged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

House would have lifted Chase into his arms and carried him to his bed, but he tried not to think about what could be and just think about what he had. He smirked and kissed his neck. "We should have make up sex a lot more often," he teased, and smacked Chase softly on the ass before he limped to the bedroom. Chase grinned and followed House. He was still sore from there drugged up sex a couple of days ago, but he was not going to let that get in the way.

House quickly opened a bottle of Vicodin, and when Chase stepped into the room, he pressed him against the nearest wall. "Come here," he demanded huskily, and popped two pills onto his own tongue. "Open up,” he warned before he kissed him deeply, not breaking it until he was sure Chase had swallowed the pills.

"You can't keep drugging me," Chase said after the kiss broke and he swallowed hard. "We might just have to accept the fact that you’re too big for me. I'm still sore from last time, and I was as relaxed as possible then," he said, feeling a little inadequate.

House frowned, knowing that Chase was right, but not wanting him to be. It made him feel even more like Chase was going to leave him for someone who could actually make love to him properly. "We won't do it again, then." he whispered. He would miss being inside of Chase, but he did not want to keep hurting him.

"We shouldn't waste good drugs," Chase said, wrapping his arms around House's neck.

Chase was not making it easy at all for House. "No, I meant I shouldn't try to be inside you again." He explained.

Sometimes, Chase wished he would learn to think first before speaking. He put his foot in his mouth too often. "Not at all?" He pouted, not happy at all with the idea. He had not meant it like that. "No, I need you in me. I just think there should be another way to relax me enough to take you."

It made House feel like it was not meant to happen, like they were not meant to be together, even though he did not believe in such things as fate. "You just said it was painful last time even though you were fully relaxed," he pointed out.

"Not during, just after wards," Chase assured, kissing House's jaw line. "During, it was fantastic."

House still was not convinced. 'You're too big for me' mulled over in his head and made him afraid to ever try again. "That was because you were too drugged up to know it was hurting you during. And you’re right. I can't keep drugging you every time I wanna fuck you."

"Fine then, I'll ride you. That way if I get hurt, it's my own fault, not yours," Chase reasoned, kissing down House's neck, his hands unbuttoning House's shirt as they slid down his broad chest.

House wanted to refuse him and point out that Chase was still very sore from the last time they had sex, and that doing it now would only hurt him even more, but he was afraid that Chase would at one point agree and give up. And House still wanted to be inside of him. His cock throbbed at the thought of it.

"It will still be my fault. It's still my cock in your ass," he whispered with a little bit of uncharacteristic sadness in his tone. Now that they were more than fuck buddies, House felt he could afford to show himself a little more. His hands dove under Chase's shirt, feeling his flat torso and running over his nipples.

Chase chewed his bottom lip nervously. "We could... maybe try the other way around. I mean...we don't have to..."

House narrowed his eyes at his lover when he realized what he was saying. His defenses immediately went up like a brick wall. "No," he glared at him.

"Okay, okay," Chase said quickly, trying to kiss away House's glare. He himself had always had issues in the past giving up that kind of control, but he gave it up easily when it came to House because he knew the older man needed it more.

House frowned, thinking that maybe Chase needed someone who could put himself in a more vulnerable position that he himself could not. He felt suddenly like he was cutting Chase short, denying him what he wanted and deserved, and it was not a very secure feeling at all.

He allowed Chase to kiss him, but remained passive. Chase bit House's lip gently in an attempt to bring him back to Earth. "It was just a suggestion. I understand why you don't want too," he assured, trying to coax House towards the bed.

When House felt the back of his knees against the mattress, he sat down and rolled onto his back, bringing Chase with him. "Then stop talking about it," he hushed him with a deep kiss.

Chase ground his hips into House's, moaning into the kiss as he began to grow hard. Once House felt Chase's pleasant weight on him in all the right places, he no longer held back. He moaned deeply into his mouth and shifted Chase so the younger man straddled him, his legs spread over his hips. House's big hands slid under his shirt as he ground his hips up to meet Chase's.

He broke the kiss to smirk up at him. "I want to film you like this sometime."

"It better not end up on youtube," Chase teased as he pulled his shirt up over his head.

House smirked again, thinking that that certainly was not a ‘no’. He helped Chase out of his shirt impatiently and his eyes grazed lustfully over his chest. His hands explored him, one dipping down to play with his belly button ring.

"The video I'd make of you wouldn't be suitable for youtube.”

Chase moaned as he felt House's broad hands explore him. "We should make one then. You can be the director," Chase grinned deviantly. House hoped this was not just the Vicodin making Chase agree to something like this, but he decided he did not much care. House’s hands smoothed over Chase's chest once more before sliding lower to cup him through his jeans.

"Mmm... and you can be the star. But first you gotta prove to me you have talent," House purred, and abandoned his molestations on Chase to unbutton his own jeans and take out his own straining cock. He only gave it a few strokes of his hand before stopping. "Be a good boy and get my camera out of my closet over there," he stroked himself slowly.

Chase groaned, torn between going down on House right then and doing what he was told. He sighed and slid off the bed, finding the recorder in the closet on the top self. He grabbed it before jumping quickly back onto the bed where his partner was still stroking himself. "Having fun without me?" He asked, turning on the recorder before straddling House's waist again.

House took it from him and positioned it against the pillow facing Chase, next to his own face, so it was the perfect point of view. "I am. I might not even need you at all," he teased, wanting to provoke his lover into proving him wrong and going down on him.

"Not even a little bit?" Chase pouted, pushing House's hand out of the way and stroking him himself. He then leaned forward to capture House's mouth with his own.

House grinned and opened his mouth to the kiss, knowing that the camera could not see their lips together but the wet sounds of it could be heard. It was instead pointed to the hand that was now slowly stroking his cock. "I could use that pretty little mouth of yours," House teased when finally he broke the kiss and his hips rocked up into Chase's hand.

Chase moaned and kissed down House's chest slowly until he got to his prize. The camera caught it all from House's point of view as Chase slinked down his body and teased his cock with his tongue before swallowing it whole. House moaned loudly and his hand that was not holding the camera came down to tangle in his blonde, messy hair. "Fuck... that's it, baby..." He encouraged, unable to stop his hips from rocking up into Chase's mouth as it was swallowed down and suckled in warm, wet heat.

Chase sucked harder, his cheeks hollowing as he did so. He released him with an audible ‘pop’ to nibble at the spot where House's thigh met his crotch. He then moved back to lick a long stripe up his cock, just teasing him now.

House was panting heavily, his cock rock hard and dripping with pre-cum as Chase worked him. The camera was centered on him, and House watched through his own lust glazed eyes. He bucked his hips again when Chase started teasing, tightened his grip on his hair as he tried to thrust his cock back into his wet heat. "You're such a tease," he accused.

Chase licked the pre-come off his cock like he would innocently lick a lollipop. "You shouldn't call the person giving you a blow job a tease... they might retaliate," he said between licks, making no move to take him into his mouth again, despite House's urging.

House let his head fall back on the pillow. "You're already teasing... I can call you whatever I want," he grinned, and cursed when yet again he felt another warm swipe of his tongue up his aching shaft. Damn his oral fixation. He continued to thrust his hips up when he thought he could sneak his way deeper into his lover's mouth.

Chase held House's hips down as he continued. "I could keep this up all night long," he threatened, wanting to push House's nonexistent patience.

House moaned in frustration when Chase stilled his hips. He still held the camera in place on the pillow with one hand while the other pulled a little roughly on Chase's hair. "I'm sure you could, baby, but I won't. I'll cum on your face if you keep torturing me too long..." He grinned. Another long swipe of his tongue, and House could not talk anymore, save for a mumbled, 'fuck, baby'. Chase moaned around House's cock as he pulled on his hair. He liked the way House manhandled him. He had never liked that with any other lover before, but with House, he seemed to crave it.

House thought maybe if they stuck to this tonight, Chase would not try to take it further, and he would not hurt him again. The older man panted for air and thrust into Chase's mouth, this time making it in, his hand still firm in his thick blonde hair as he moaned. Chase pulled away and kissed back up House's body, his hand continued to stroke House' cock as he grinded his own jean clad erection into House's thigh.

"I want you," he whispered against House's lips when he had kissed his way up there.

The camera focused closely on Chase's hand stroking him, and House knew that he could not say no to him, even at the expense of hurting him. Chase had a grip on House that scared him sometimes. The doctor kissed Chase hard, tasting himself on his tongue and moaning while he held the camera still. "Strip for me," he told him, "I told you no clothes in my bed.”

Chase grinned and rolled off the bed and stood up. He slowly undid the button of his jeans and slip down the zipper, giving House a little strip tease. "I still owe you a lap dance."

House stroked himself slowly as he watched Chase's strip tease, and the camera caught all of it. "Oh, I haven't forgotten about that," he smirked, watching his lover through glazed eyes as his cock leaked at the tip. "Maybe I should take full advantage of that right now."

"Not tonight," Chase teased, because he was way too worked up for that. He slid off his jeans and boxers in one smooth motion before climbing back on top of House and kissing him hard.

House moaned into the kiss and his free hand explored Chase's newly nude body. He opened his eyes while he was still kissing his lover, and the soft sounds of their wet, deep kiss filling the room as he skimmed Chase's perfect body with the camera. He smirked against his mouth and rocked up into him.

Chase moaned at the feeling of their slickened cocks sliding together and he ground down with his own hips as much as he could with House holding on to them. House moaned, growing more and more impatient to be finally inside of Chase with each movement. He wanted to take him as easily as he did women, and for once, he wished they did not have to take their time with so much preparation. He tried to distract himself with panning the camera up to Chase's face which was flushed with lust.

"You're so hot," House grinned, "And such a slut for the camera." He spanked him softly and thrilled when it earned him a delicious surprised noise.

"Not the camera. Just for you," Chase moaned.

House's chuckling could be heard from behind the video. This teasing was becoming too much. He was not as young as Chase was, and he knew he could not keep up with the boy's stamina. He was going to cum soon if he kept rubbing up on him like this.

"You gonna play with it until I scream or are you gonna fuck me?" He teased breathlessly, and reached for the lube under the pillow. He popped it open and poured a generous amount onto his fingers.

Chase sat up and played with House's nipples with his fingertips. "I don't know, I sort of like playing with you," he teased.

House arched his back in response. "Yeah, well, I sort of like fucking you," he grinned, and barely gave any warning before probing Chase with one finger. He searched for the hard spot inside of him and rubbed it when he found it. "Mmm," he moaned in approval at Chase's tightness.

Chase gasped and arched his back as House found that spot so quickly. "Cheater."

House's cock twitched with impatience as House rubbed that spot inside him mercilessly. While his lover was distracted he slipped a second finger in and thrust them both against his prostate. "You know, I could just finger fuck you. You don't need my cock at all."

Chase could not do anything but shake his head. "I won't cum," he threatened, despite having to bite his lip to hold back another moan.

House grinned and thrust a third finger inside Chase's sore entrance, and watched his face closely for signs of pain. "Baby, I could make you cum whenever I want. That's what this little spot is for," he teased, and stopped thrusting to rub all three fingers in circular rotations on his prostate.

Chase practically mewled and collapsed on top of House as his fingers moved in circular motions. "I'm going to cum," he warned.

House could feel Chase closer and closer to the edge in the tightening of his inner muscles and it only made him rub him harder. He watched Chase's face closely as he was swept away, his fingers trying to bring him off hard and fast. Finally, Chase could not take the onslaught any longer and he moaned House's name as he came between them.

House decided there was nothing hotter in this world than bringing Chase off with just three fingers, except maybe bringing him off while nothing even touched his cock at all. He made sure the camera caught all of it. There was even a small stain of cum on the lens. House gently rolled them over until Chase's limp body was underneath him.

"You've still got work to do," House smirked, and brought Chase's limp hand around his own straining cock. It would not be much work, just a few thrusts of his fist, and he would cum. Just watching Chase had brought him to the edge.

Chase looked up at House and smiled. He wrapped his fingers around House's cock and gave it a squeeze. "You gonna cum on me?" He asked huskily. "You wanna cum on my face?"

House did not think he had ever heard dirty talk so hot before. It was like Chase knew exactly what to do to get him off, like he knew all his kinks, without House even telling him a thing. "Fuck yeah," House panted, his cock huge in Chase's hand. House held the camera by his face as he sat up on his knees, his cock towering over his younger lover with his cock aimed at his face. "So close..." He warned.

Chase closed his eyes and opened his mouth, knowing his lover had a fixation with his mouth and knowing the hot visual it would make. House just had to look at Chase like this, mouth open and waiting for his cum, and that was it. A few fast strokes of his fist and the orgasm hit him hard. He came in his mouth, straight onto his tongue, splashing it onto the corner of his full lips and his chin.

"Fuck... oh, fuck..." He cursed as he came a second time, this time missing his mouth and spurting his seed all over his face. He continued to stroke his twitching cock slowly, milking the last of his seed onto his lover. Chase moaned as he felt House's cum hit his face. He opened his eyes and licked his lips, trying to lap up as much as he could.

"That was hot," Chase said, grinning up at his lover, with House's cum still dripping down his face.

House was so overwhelmed with exactly how mind-blowingly hot it actually was that he was speechless, still trying to catch his breath and stroking his softening cock slowly. The camera shook with his heavy breathing, but remained pointed down at Chase's messy face.

"This is your best look yet," he teased when finally he regained the ability of speech. "Lick my cock clean," he demanded huskily, pressing the tip of his cock against his lover's lips.

Chase's tongue licked House thoroughly clean before his hands slid up House's chest and onto the back of his neck. "Kiss me," he demanded.

That was when House turned off the camera and placed it carefully on the bedside table. He began to feel the ache in his leg which he knew would get much worse really soon. He tried to hide it from Chase as he lay down on his back, the only comfortable position right now, and grabbed Chase by the waist to bring him down to him. He smirked at his lover's stained face and grabbed a piece of the bed sheet, wiping most of it off before diving into a deep kiss.

Chase moaned against House's lips before pulling away. "I want to sleep here tonight," he demanded, because he was tired of having to leave right after sex and he had decided he was not putting up with it anymore.

House was taken aback by Chase's bossiness, like he was finally done with House's bullshit. He kind of liked it, in a weird way. It moved them farther past boss and employee boundaries and it made House feel like Chase could put him in his place when the older man really needed it.

"Good," he hoped that surprised his lover right back.

Chase's eyebrows shot up in amazement. He had expected a fight and had fully intended to hold his ground, but House had surprised him. "Oh... well good, then," he said, tucking his head under House's chin and wrapping his arm around him.

House was glad that they had managed to have amazing sex without actually having sex at all. He allowed Chase to snuggle up to him. In the past, allowing it was all he did, before he would complain about sex making his leg hurt and kick Chase out. But tonight, House's arm came to lie across the boy's naked waist.

"I like it when you're demanding," he teased him, "Your accent gets thicker and it's sexy."

Chase ran his fingers through House's chest hair. "You better get used to it. Because I am very demanding," he grinned.

House smirked at that and drew Chase into another slow, lazy kiss. He could still taste himself on his lover's tongue. "You're very spoiled," he told him simply, and brought Chase's leg up over his own hip to draw them closer, their exhausted cocks sensitive against one another.

Chase let in a sharp intake of breath as their cocks brushed together when House repositioned him. "I like being spoiled by you," he said sleepily.

House smirked and ran a finger up the overly sensitive, soft shaft of Chase's cock. He knew that each touch probably sent overwhelming shocks and shivers through his body and he watched his lover closely. He continued to play with him mercilessly from tip to base, only little caresses and touches that he knew would soon send him into hysterics.

Chase whimpered against House's neck, the touches to his over sensitized body too much as he felt his cock fill despite still reeling from the last orgasm. "Don't," he whispered against House's skin, not thinking he could take anymore tonight.

House decided that he could not keep his hands off Chase when the temptation to touch him, to make him squirm with the overwhelming sensitive sensation and try to fight him off, was there. House shifted so he was mostly on top of him as his fingers continued to tease electric shocks through his lover.

"Greg," he groaned, his hands clenching and unclenching in the bed sheets. "Please, don't," he pleaded, closing his eyes as he tried to thrust into House's hand.

House grinned and began to jerk Chase slowly. He knew that stroking him too fast might actually hurt him, he was that sensitive. "I don't think so."

Chase whimpered and shook his head from side to side. "I can't, I can't, I can't," he said over and over again, and he could not believe he was even hard again.

House watched Chase neared hysterics, keeping his rhythm where it was. "Cum, baby," House whispered, watching his body tense up, poised for release. Chase shouted when he came, and slumped back on the pillows and whimpered as he weakly pushed at House's hand that tried to milk every last drop from him.

House kissed Chase's neck, leaving a deep bruise there. Knowing that it must have been almost painful for him, he allowed his lover's shaking hands to finally push his away. His hand moved to travel up and down his leg. "I bet I can get you off again. Third times a charm..." He threatened, grinning against his ear, although he had no plans to torture Chase further.

"Not less you want to kill me," Chase panted, still trying to catch his breath.

House laughed. He could practically feel the tremors coursing through his lover's body. "I wouldn't want that. I can't break my favorite toy." He leaned to kiss him deeply, soft and slow and almost apologetic for torturing him. He brought the covers over both of them, knowing that Chase was not used to the cold weather of New Jersey. "You aren't upset with me for what I did?" He whispered hesitantly when they were finally settled. He was talking about framing his uncle and sending him to jail, and he knew Chase would know it.

"No, I was just shocked. I'm glad you did what you did," Chase whispered back.

House did not realize how heavy a weight not knowing had been, and he heaved a sigh of relief. "Good, because I don't regret it." He sighed and rolled over onto his back. He grabbed a pillow and propped it under his bad leg.

"New rule. If you're gonna have sex with me, you need to rub my leg afterwards," House was half teasing, of course, and he was sure Chase could hear his smile in his tone.

"Yes, It was all my fault," Chase said sarcastically, but sat up to start rubbing his lover's leg anyway. "Better?" He asked after a few minutes of deep massage.

House relaxed under Chase's talented hands and fingers. Fully sated, he felt himself drifting off to sleep. "Mmmyeah," he mumbled drowsily, and after a few more minutes, he was out. Chase curled up beside House and watched his lover sleep for awhile before he too drifted off, and for once not worrying about falling asleep in House's bed.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

An alarm woke House out of a peaceful sleep the next morning. He grumbled something incoherent to himself and turned towards the warm body beside him. Chase was still curled up against him, still sound asleep.

House immediately took a handful of Vicodin and watched his lover for a few quiet, behaved minutes, knowing that he could not do so while the younger man was awake. Chase was still naked and the bed sheets still smelled of their sex, and soon it was simply not enough to just watch. House's broad hand ran up and down the length of Chase’s body, and when that still did not wake him up, he turned to lay half on top of him until both their morning woods bumped. Chase whimpered and nuzzled closer, and House’s hand snaked around to the round curve of his ass and one finger entered him. Chase moaned when House's finger breached him, but he still did not wake, knowing instinctively that he was safe.

Something about the fact that Chase was still asleep, and yet obviously still very turned on, was driving House crazy. He stretched him with a second finger, feeling him still deliciously wet and open from the night before. He grabbed the video camera that was still sitting on the bedside table and turned it on, setting it down on the mattress as it watched the scene happen.

House’s own cock was achingly hard just at the thought of taking him like this, in the vulnerability of sleep. He grabbed the lube from under the pillow and lathered himself up before directing the head of his cock to Chase's budding entrance.

"You're mine," he whispered to his sleeping lover before he held onto his hips and thrust into him.

Chase moaned as he felt his body suddenly filled with his lover, and his eyes fluttered open as he stirred half awake. "House?" He slurred, still dazed from sleep. When House did not answer or move again in order to give him time to adjust, Chase felt himself begin to drift back off to sleep.

House waited breathlessly until Chase drifted off again before he gently shoved himself all the way into his lover's unresisting, slick body. He exhaled when he was fully impaling him, and when he looked down at a sleeping Chase fully aroused, it almost ended too quickly. House moaned and gently rocked against him, watching his lover carefully.

Chase remained unconscious for a few more minutes before House's cock brushed deliberately against his prostrate and he gasped as his eyes flew open. When he realized House was inside of him and for once it did not feel like he was being torn, he relaxed back into the pillows and smirked lazily. "Don't think I've ever been fucked awake before," he breathed, his voice still thick with sleep.

House purposefully angled his rough thrusts against his prostate, feeling Chase tighten around him. "I couldn't resist you," he panted as he thrust harder and ignored the camera pointed in their direction. Chase wrapped a leg around House's waist to open himself even more to his lover, and his hands slid up his arms before he finally pulled him down into a kiss.

“Fuck, you're so good..." House growled lustfully before he gave into Chase's demand for a deep, wet kiss, which lasted several heated moments. Chase had to reach above his head to brace himself against the head board so House's thrusts would not send his head banging into it. He panted and moaned as House picked up the pace and seemed to hit his prostrate with each thrust of his cock inside of him.

House lips still ghosted above Chase's as he thrust into him so hard the headboard threatened to break. He could finally fuck him as hard as he wanted and not worry about hurting him, and he was taking full advantage. The older man sat up on his knees, ignoring the pain in his leg, and brought one of Chase's legs up around his shoulder as his cock slammed against his prostate frantically. Chase practically mewled underneath of his lover, making little 'ah, ah, ah' noises as House trust into him. He frantically reached for his own cock with his free hand and started to stroke himself in time with the thrusts.

House was pushed closer to the edge with each movement and each little delicious sound out of his lover. Chase was far more responsive than any other lover he has had, and it was part of why he was so damn good in bed. "You gonna cum, baby?" House panted, watching Chase take himself in his hand. He leaned over Chase, his broad chest shadowing him as he thrust as hard as he possibly could.

Chase came all over himself, his orgasm hitting him unexpectedly just from House's voice. He arched his back and cried out, slumping limply back into the pillows as he spurted his seed all over his lover’s chest.

House watched as Chase melted in a puddle of ecstasy and felt his inner muscles clench around him. With two more deep thrusts, House collapsed on top of his lover and bit his shoulder hard as he came deep inside of him. He shuttered and thrust roughly into him one more time, emptying the rest of himself into Chase as his essence practically overflowed out of him.

The bite was gonna leave a mark and Chase could not be happier about it. "That was really good," Chase mumbled as he stroked House's sweaty back. He wanted to feel House inside of him for as long as possible. "Don't pull out yet.”

Even while soft, House was an impressive size, and it felt amazing to have him inside of him like this. "I'm not going to," House murmured, still a little breathlessly. He loved the feeling of their sweaty, sticky, breathing chests on top of one another. "I wasn't too big for you that time," he grinned, still not able to really believe it had happened.

"Morning sex apparently works for us," Chase shrugged. He was relieved that they had found something that actually worked. "You just have to finger fuck me before we go to bed every night," he teased.

House was secretly hoping that this was not just a onetime thing. He did not know if they would ever get this lucky again. Even so, House was glad that they could experience sex like this without pain, even if it was just this once.

"And you have to continue being an extremely deep sleeper," House chuckled. "I thought for a minute that you'd sleep through the whole thing."

"I would have hated myself for missing it," Chase said. "How did your leg do?" He asked tentatively.

House sighed. Now that they were finished, all the pain that had been numbed was starting to thaw out and become a reality. "When I'm fucking you, I don't think about my leg,” He gave him a vague answer. The truth was, however, that it was going to hurt like a bitch pretty soon.

"The power of sex," Chase smirked. He sighed when he looked at the clock. "We are going to be late for work."

House silenced him with a deep kiss, still balls deep inside of him and not willing to break the physical bond just yet. "You're right, you better get moving. I hear your boss rides your ass hard." He grinned at his own bad joke. The video camera beeped as it finally ran out of battery, and House grinned wider. He liked filming Chase when he did not know about it.

Chase rolled his eyes at the joke and was about to say something when he heard the beep. He turned his head to the side and saw the camera and groaned. "I didn't know you were filming this," he said, putting his arm over his blushing face.

"I know you didn't," House whispered, and pulled away his arm so he could lay soft kisses on the face he was trying to hide.

When Chase finally left him, he would still have these tapes.

"You're beautiful," he soothed, in case Chase had any doubts or anxieties about it. He had never said that to anyone before, except maybe Stacy, but he realized that only now did he mean it.

Chase pulled his arm away and smiled shyly back up at House. "You're just saying that so I let you film us again," he teased.

House wanted to see what they looked like on the outside. He wanted to be able to watch Chase like this, to keep a part of him immortal in the videos of them. "Why else would I want to film you, if I don't think you're hot?" He teased.

"No telling what goes on in that brain of yours," Chase smiled, still blushing. He shifted slightly to get in a more comfortable position, and House's cock shifted inside of him and he moaned as it brushed against his prostrate.

House sighed in pleasure as Chase wiggled on his cock. But just then, pain struck his leg hard and unexpectedly and he winced in pain before he could mask it. He tried to stifle a different kind of moan.

Chase caught House's wince and felt guilty. "We can change positions," he offered gently.

"No, it's not you," House was quick to reply. He relaxed his leg and felt better, but he still needed to be on his back. With a frustrated growl, he held onto Chase's hips and moved them both until their positions were reversed and Chase was straddling him, all while still remaining deeply impaled inside of him.

Chase moaned at the change in position and his cock was beginning to take interest, too. There was something empowering about being on top of House like this. "Better?" He asked, running his hands over House's chest.

House gazed up at Chase adoringly and gave him a slow, lazy smirk. "Much," he nodded, because it had taken all the pressure off his leg. He grabbed the back of Chase's head and pulled him down into a kiss.

Chase moaned into the kiss, his hands cupping House's face as his tongue flickered out, seeking his lovers. House's hands smoothed over Chase's thighs as he allowed the kiss to deepen. His hands crept up to his lover's hips, forcing his body to roll in slowly, lazy circles on his cock.

"You gonna get hard for me?" Chase asked huskily against House's lips. He sat up and took over moving his hips on House's cock.

House was already swelling inside of Chase. "Fuck yeah..." He whispered, "You're so fucking sexy."

Chase paused in his movements and closed his eyes, tipping his head back as he concentrated on his lovers' cock expanding within him. "You feel so good," he moaned. His cock was stretching him again, but it was still painless and Chase was still relaxed. House cursed his leg for not letting him fuck Chase in every position possible this morning.

House bit his lip hard to stop his hips from bucking up inside of him. "You're so fucking tight," he breathed heavily.

"I think you're just really big," Chase smirked, rotating his hips in small circles.

House let his eyes flutter closed and he cried out when Chase rolled his hips on his overly sensitized cock. Chase always knew how to stroke his ego. "You know you like it," he teased.

"I like being able to take you," Chase whispered as he began to rock.

House could not help but think that this may be their only time to have each other like this so easily. He moaned and arched his back as Chase moved a different way on his cock. "Skip work with me. Let's just fuck all day.”

"Sounds nice," Chase panted as he sped up. "But I don't think my ass would appreciate that tomorrow."

House panted as Chase picked up the pace and his hands came to grip his lover's hips. "Mmm... but my cock would," he teased, his hands travelling from his hips up his chest, feeling his muscles ripple under his palms. "I don't care how that tight little ass feels."

"Liar," Chase accused, before he demanded, "Touch me." His own cock was starting to feel neglected.

House's hand immediately came to wrap around his lover's cock and stroked him slow enough to tease. He played with the head, toying with the pre-cum dripping there and stroking his thumb up and down the slit.

"Like this?"

Chase moaned and thrust into House's hand. "Yes. Make me cum…" He demanded bossily.

House wanted to make it last longer, but at Chase's thickly accented demand, his hand jerked him quickly to get him off as if it had a mind of its own. "I wanna watch you cum, baby," he moaned encouragingly.

Chase whimpered. He did not want to come yet, but his body had other ideas. It was as if he could not disobey House's demand, and soon his hips stuttered and he was cumming between them. House felt himself tethering on the edge, but he held his own completion back, even as he felt Chase's seed spurt all over his chest.

"This ass isn't going anywhere yet." House’s hands held Chase’s hips still. Whether or not Chase was going to let them fuck all day, he was going to take full advantage of this opportunity. They had never had sex this successfully before, and he was afraid if they stopped now and if he let himself cum, he would not have the chance again. "You cum like a little teenager, but you've got a man to satisfy," he teased directly into his ear.

"Sorry," Chase mumbled, embarrassed that he had cum so quickly. He kissed House's chest and started to move again.

House frowned, his hands coming to still his hips. He should not be apologizing, and House should not be making him feel as though he should. "Why are you apologizing? I was just teasing," he whispered.

"I didn't mean to cum so fast..." Chase said as his hands ran up and down House chest as if distracting himself.

House’s hands cupped Chase’s face to bring his lips to his. "Baby, I'm the one that made you cum. It's okay, I wanted it," he reassured him, and his own gentleness surprised him.

"Okay," Chase said, reassured by House's soft, forgiving tone. "I guess it's your turn now," he grinned.

House stilled Chase's hips before they could start to fuck his cock again. "You don't have to, if you're sore," House told him quickly, because now he just felt like an asshole.

"It's a good kind of sore," the Aussie tried to reassure as he fought against House’s strong hands to rock again. "Maybe I can talk you into experiencing it for yourself some time."

House froze. It was something they never really talked about, but something he thought often about, especially because he did not considering himself gay. He did not consider himself anything. He glared up at his lover. "Or what, you'll find someone else to bottom for you?" He accused.

"No, of course not," Chase shook his head. He could not believe House could get defensive with him while his cock was still hard inside of him. "If you don't ever want to that's fine."

"Then why do you keep bringing it up? Come on, you're not going to want to bottom for me forever. You're going to want to fuck something eventually," he accused.

"Then I'll just get over it, I wouldn't cheat," Chase glared back down at House, not liking where this was going. He lifted himself up before he slammed back down on House's cock, attempting to distract him.

House growled and stilled Chase's hips again, even though his cock throbbed inside his tightness. "But it's not fair to you," he pointed out a fact he knew Chase could not deny.

Chase sighed. "I really wish you would shut up and fuck me," he moaned, grabbing House's hands and pinning them to the pillow beside his head. He leaned down to kiss him silent. House allowed it, but he broke the kiss as if he had something urgent he needed to tell him, to explain to him, to make him understand.

"I love you."

It came out as a harsh whisper, and immediately House regretted it.

Chase's eyes widened in shock. "What?"

House should have known that he would get this reaction out of Chase. He should have known to keep himself closed up and safe and not open and vulnerable. He did not even know why he said it, especially when he was almost sure Chase was not going to say it back.

He did not know what to do, and he did not want to say it a second time. He flipped Chase over onto his stomach despite his protesting leg and grabbed his lover’s messy blonde hair as he slammed his cock in and out of him. Chase's hands clenched the bed sheets, but he did not stop him. He grunted after one particularly hard thrust before he buried his head in the pillow to stifle any further noises from escaping.

House stopped instantly when he realized Chase was not responding. He knew then that he had gone too far. He slipped out of Chase, unable to just fuck him while he had to stuff his face in the pillow to hide from him.

"What, did I turn you off?" He demanded, his cock still hard and aching.

Chase turned his face back to the side. "No, sorry…" He mumbled, lifting his hips off the bed to give House better access.

House had ruined it all, in three little words. He was immediately hit with an overwhelming feeling of emptiness. "Fuck you," he barked at him, and ignoring his aching cock, he slipped off the bed and left Chase on his knees. He slammed the bathroom door behind him.

Chase groaned for a very different reason when House left. He lay down on his back and stared at the ceiling. He should have just said it back, he knew that now, but he had just been so surprised. He had never expected to hear that from House. It was not that he did not feel that way. He just did not know if he could say it. People he had said those words to always ended up gone.

House took a long, cold shower, his leg was aching tremendously. He supposed he was giving Chase a chance to leave him now, to step out of his bed and out of his life. But when he opened the door in just a towel, Chase was still in his bed. The older man just pretended he did not exist as he limped around his bedroom gathering up his clothes for work.

Chase sat up when House came back in the room. Only a thin sheet hid his nudity. "Greg?" He asked questionably. He licked his lips nervously, unsure where to start or even what to say. "You just caught me off guard…"

House continued to ignore his lover as he rummaged through his drawers. He dropped the towel as he slipped on boxer briefs and a T-shirt and searched for jeans. His motions through his drawers were angry and destructive.

"I didn't fucking mean it," he barked at him.

Chase flinched and looked down at the bed instead of at House. "Oh, right, of course you didn’t," he said quietly.

House slipped on a pair of jeans and swallowed a handful of Vicodin before he picked up his cane and backpack. "Lock up when you leave. Or don't come into work at all, I don't care," he growled before he quickly left. He did not think he had ever been so eager to get to work.

Chase buried his face in the pillow and just lay there for awhile, just breathing in the scent of them mingled together before he made himself rise and get dressed.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

The day was almost over, and another case was solved. House was lounging in his office, rubbing his leg and watching him and Chase together on his computer. The camera seemed to have worshipped Chase the same way he had himself, and House watched in awe, lost in his thoughts.

Chase had been “out sick” for three days now, not because he was afraid to face House, but because he simply was not sure what to do or say when he did. The absence of closure nagged him, and although he thought House might be perfectly satisfied with just pretending as though nothing was ever between them at all, Chase was not. A million questions that were left unanswered plagued him. Had they really broken up, just like that?

Finally, three days later, Chase was ready to give up, but he would not be able to do that until he talked to House. He saw the older man in his office, alone, and Chase headed that way. He managed to lay one hand on the office door before he heard someone calling his name.

"Dr. Chase!" Justin yelled. Justin was a nurse in the ICU that Chase had gotten to know over the years. "It's Dr. Turner's birthday and the ICU staff is going to a bar down the street to celebrate. You should join us," Justin suggested with a flirty smile.

Usually Chase would flirt back just for the sake of flirting, but this time, he was not in the mood. "Thanks, I might stop by later," he lied. "I have to go."

Justin snickered when Chase walked past him and he saw where he was headed. "Good luck with that," Justin said under his breath as he walked away.

"We need to talk," Chase told House sternly as he walked into his boss’ office and locked the door behind him.

House watched their interaction carefully, the green monster of jealousy inside of him roaring with frustration. When he saw Chase walking towards his office, he pretended to be busy. When he heard his glass door open without his permission, he panicked and paused and minimized the video playing on his computer screen.

"What do you want? Aren’t you supposed to be doing my clinic duty?" He snapped at Chase.

"That was two hours ago. I already did it!" Chase snapped back, but caught himself and sighed as he forced himself to calm. "I didn't come here to fight. I wanted to know if we are still… still together, or did… or did you dump me?"

House snickered. "What are we, in high school?" He criticized, pretending not to care either way. He knew what was happening in front of him. Chase wanted to move on from House now that he realized how much more he could have. He wanted closure. House knew Chase realized he did not want to be tied down by a crippled old man more than twice his age who did not appreciate him. "You want to fuck Justin. Well go right ahead. I'm sure his dick is small enough for you."

House knew that was a tense subject and of course he had to bring it up. "I'm sure he would be more than willing to bottom for me, unlike some people," Chase snarled back sarcastically.

House forced a smug smile. "Get the hell away from me before I fire you."

"Go ahead and fire me then!" Chase challenged, throwing his hands up in the air in defeat. He was tired of all their games. It should not have to be this hard to be in love. Of course, that was how all this started, over three little words.

House glared angrily from behind his desk which was still a huge barrier between them. "And why don't you just quit?!" He provoked.

"Because I wouldn't want to give you the satisfaction. If you want me gone, you'll just have to fire me," Chase insisted, calling House's bluff.

House slammed his fist down on the desk so hard that some of his things came crashing to the floor, and Chase winced. "I'm sick to death of playing games with you?!" He shouted. "You’re fired!"

Chase stared, stunned and unable to believe it. Part of him wanted to duck his tail between his legs and walk out of the room, but another part of him wanted to get what he wanted. "No. I'm not going anywhere," he stated simply, and walked slowly around the desk until he was standing directly in front of House. He closed the distance between them with a firm kiss.

House almost stumbled backwards in surprise, and shoved the younger man away from him. "I told you I'm done with your fucking games," he snarled, still tasting Chase’s cherry Chapstick on his lips.

"My games!? You are the one always playing games! Hell, you are the king of them!" Chase accused, hurt that House had rejected him so harshly.

House would be the first to admit that. "Yeah, and I'm the one trying to end them!" He took one intimidating step closer to Chase, towering over him effortlessly. Chase was not phased.

"Then ends the games, but don't end us," the younger man pleaded, reaching out to grip House's shirt. He was distracted then by a noise from the computer, and when he glanced over at the screen, his eyes widened with what he saw. "What are you watching?"

He reached out to quickly get the video off the screen. He had been careless and had not minimized all of them quick enough. "None of your business," he growled.

Chase realized soon enough that House had been watching them. It gave him the small spec of hope he needed to get through this. "Greg... I can't lose you," Chase admitted softly, hopefully speaking for both of them. His hands still clenched House's shirt. "Please don't push me away."

House could not understand why Chase was practically begging to come back to him. He pushed Chase's clingy hands away. "What do you want from me?" He demanded.

"I want whatever you can give me. And I should have said it back. When you said it, I should have told you how I felt the same way, but I was caught off guard. I never dreamed you would say that to me," Chase whispered.

House immediately grew defensive when Chase brought up what had started all of this. "I told you I didn't mean it. Now shut the hell up about it," he growled, and distracted himself with gathering up his things.

"Okay. I won't mention it again," Chase vowed, holding his hands out in a placating manner. "I just want to be with you... I'll do whatever it takes.”

House was silent for a few moments as if he were considering it. "Or what, you'll stalk me and kill my rabbit?" He was not sure if Chase would get the Fatal Attraction movie reference, but he really did not care. He liked that Chase seemed a little desperate.

Chase frowned, totally not getting it. "You don't have a rabbit," he told him with a confused-adorable look that only he could pull off.

House could not help but smirk at Chase's innocent stare. "You're too young to get it. Maybe when you're all grown up and develop good taste in cult movies."

"I am grown up," Chase insisted, letting his hands slide around House's waist and hoping not to be pushed away this time.

Damn him, House thought. It was impossible to resist him when he did those annoying hugs and mumbled like that. The older man did not push him away, but he did not return the embrace, either. He was glad he had not pulled back the curtains over his glass office walls yet today. "Mm, I'm not convinced," he told him.

Chase sucked lightly on House's neck as his response before he kissed up his neck so he could nibble on his earlobe. House's hands finally came around Chase's thighs, hoisting him up effortlessly and sitting him down on the edge of his desk. He pushed all his insecurities behind as he kissed him deeply, thinking that sometimes words only got in the way. Chase moaned into the kiss and wrapped his legs around House's waist and felt like he had been forgiven.

House smoothed his hands up Chase's clothed thighs and he lowered his lips to kiss his neck. He wished he could keep quiet and just let their bodies and lips do the talking for once, but he never could stay silent for long. "Come home with me?" He asked.

Those were the words Chase had wanted to hear so badly. "Yes," Chase agreed quickly, because it had been a very long three days since he had been the warm body in the older man’s bed, and all he wanted to do was sleep in his lover’s arms tonight.

"Let's go now," House smirked, his hands hot on Chase's thighs. They still had a half hour left of the day, but neither cared.

Chase kissed House's lips. "Okay, I'll meet you there."

"Wear that plug," House teased before kissing Chase deeply on the mouth again to prevent him from protesting.

Chase blushed and moaned into another kiss, his hands tightening in House's hair. When he pulled away for air, he was dazed from the kiss and would have agreed to anything. "Okay, I will have to stop by my place first."

"Good boy," House teased, patting his rump affectionately, so determined now to get the hell out of this hospital that he left his computer on. "Go before the other ducklings see you leave and get jealous," he instructed him with a smirk.

Chase stole one last kiss before hopping off the desk and heading towards the door. "Don't forget to leave the door unlocked."

House grumbled his reply and watched Chase's ass as he walked out of his office and down the hall. It was not until he was completely out of sight that a hand fell to his mutilated leg, gripping it as the pain seared through him.

***

Chase was taking a while to get to his place tonight, and the more time passed, the more anxious House became. The more anxious he became, the worse the pain. By the time he finally heard the rattling of the doorknob and a knock on the door (House had locked it, not wanting to appear as needy as he felt that night), he was high as a kite. His eyes were dilated and he was having trouble standing, not to mention he was seeing double. He leaned heavily against the door frame as he opened the door to allow Chase entrance.

"Finally!" He shouted, a little loud, and grinned as if he had just said a hilarious joke.

Chase looked at House oddly. "I went home and took a shower," Chase explained. It was the only way he could relax enough to the plug in. He put his bag down by the door and looked at his lover, noticing his dilated pupils and far too happy attitude. "How many Vicodin did you take?"

"You smell like a girl," House snickered, ignoring his question completely. He was pleasantly numb, and he did not have to think about those three words he had said to Chase accidently or how he did not hear them back. He did not have to think about the pain in his leg.

Chase sighed. At this rate, House probably would not be able to get it up, and he would have had dealt with the hassle of the plug for nothing. "Come on, let’s put you to bed."

House giggled and wrapped his arms around the boy, leaning on him and his cane for support. "Mm, you're gonna take care of me?" He smirked, trying to land a kiss on his lips but missing and kissing his ear instead.

Chase chuckled. "Looks like it," he said, supporting House's weight. "You ready for bed?"

"I'm ready for sex," House smirked as he leaned further against him and whispered huskily into his ear, "And maybe a good morning blowjob tomorrow..."

"We will see if that is possible," Chase said leading House into the bedroom and laying him down on the bed.

House lay on his back on the bed and his hand instantly went to his leg. It amazed him how even though he had downed nearly half a bottle of narcotics, he could still feel the pain. He winced and tried to massage away a particularly cruel cramp.

Chase frowned when he saw that House was still hurting. He climbed up onto the bed and lay down beside House. "Want me to rub it?"

House nodded his head and moaned when Chase's skilled hands worked at his cramp. "Come here," he growled, grabbing Chase's tight black T-shirt and forcing him down into a deep kiss that could dissipate the pain more than any massage.

Chase moaned into the kiss and lay down carefully on top of House. "I missed you," he whispered.

House’s broad hands, a little shaky from the drugs in his blood, slid Chase’s thighs apart until his lover was straddling his hips. "Yeah? How much?" He teased, his eyes glazed over with something other than a near drug overdose. "What did you miss about me?"

"I missed your eyes," Chase admitted, kissing over each of them. "And your mouth," he continued, placing a quick kiss there, too. "And of course there is this…" Chase’s hand massaged House's cock through his pants. "I missed this very much."

House's cock began to harden under the pressure of Chase's hand despite everything. He would never admit it, but he had missed Chase too. He sat up on his elbows and kissed Chase deeply. "Did you remember your toy?" He teased.

"Yes… and I brought a few more toys," Chase whispered between kisses before he hopped off of him and left the room to get his bag. He pulled out a dildo and tossed it on the bed beside House. "This has gotten me through some lonely nights."

House smirked deviantly. The dildo was a decent size, but still smaller than him. It was a good thing, because he would not have approved if the toy was bigger and better than he was. "You've been using it the past few days? Thinking of me?" He smirked. "Maybe you don't need me anymore, then, since you got a rubber cock that does the job," he teased with a playful grin.

"Of course I need you," Chase insisted as he straddled House's waist again. "This was just a very poor substitute."

House grinned, his ego properly stroked, and practically ripping Chase’s shirt off him. His wet mouth trailed down his neck and chest, his hand sliding down his abdomen and toying with the silver belly button ring. "This is so fucking sexy..." He told him, and his hands grew impatient as he fumbled with Chase’s jeans. He growled when his fingers just would not cooperate and cursed in frustration. "Strip," he demanded.

Chase wiggled out of his jeans and boxers in one swift movement. "You are so bossy," he teased, climbing back on top of his lover. "You are also way too high to be doing this. I shouldn't be enabling you."

"I may be high but I can still fuck," House grinned, because his leg would have been the thing to hold him back. If he was not this high, he would not be able to handle the pain. "And I like when you enable me..." He continued to sit up as Chase straddled him, and one hand sneaked around to grab the blunt end of the plug and gently tease him.

Chase moaned as House pushed the plug further in. "You have to remember I have trouble taking all of you," Chase reminded House gently, in case House forgot in his drugged haze.

House remembered, but wondered if Chase was having second thoughts about intercourse. He kissed Chase deeply to assure him. "I know," he whispered against his lips. His hands fumbled with the sweatpants he was wearing and slid them down until his hard cock practically jumped out. He thought that maybe asking Chase to wear the plug would make him a little more open to him. "How's this feel?" He asked, and his hand found the blunt end of the plug again to show him what he meant.

"It feels good," Chase moaned as House worked the plug, "I’d rather have you, though."

House continued to move the plug around inside Chase, opening him up and teasingly hitting his prostate. His own cock was already leaking pre-cum and begging to be touched, but even in his drug-induced haze, he was going to make sure his lover was as ready as possible. "Well... you weren't the only one that went shopping. I got special lube that's supposed to relax you," he whispered against his neck. He had bought it before he dropped the 'I love you' bomb. "And it tastes like cherries."

"I love cherries," Chase moaned as his prostrate was hit again and again, "Can we try it?"

House reached clumsily to open his bedside drawer and take out the bottle. He poured some into his hand, and it tingled and filled the room with a sweet scent. He slicked it onto his cock thoroughly. "Taste it," he dropped his voice to say.

"Ah, so that's why you got the cherry flavored," Chase teased as he kissed and licked his way down House's chest until he reached his cock. "I can't believe you are even hard, considering how stoned you are," he mused as he gave House's cock a good lick. "Mmmm…"

"You make it easy," House told him, because it would have been impossible not to be hard. In fact, he was beginning to throb, and all the drug did was give him the confidence that his leg would not ruin their night. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he moaned when he felt Chase's tongue slick up his shaft and his cock twitched in approval. "You like it?"

"Very much," Chase said, swirling his tongue around the leaking head of House's cock. "It tastes like a sucker."

Those words went straight to his cock, and House knew that if this continued, he would be cumming far too soon. With all the drugs in his system, he did not know if he would be able to get it up a second time, but God, it was hard to tell Chase to stop. "I don't mind your oral fixation at all..."

Chase wrapped his lips around the head of House's cock and sucked hard. His hands gripped House's hips, pinning them to the bed, and House panted as Chase deep throated him with each bob of his head. House was torn between letting Chase continue and stopping him, and a rough hand came to tangle in Chase's blonde hair, not knowing whether to stop or encourage.

"Stop, baby, or I'm gonna cum..." He finally warned him.

Chase whined but pulled away with one last lick before kissing his way back up House's chest. "You never let me have my way," he pouted when he reached House's lips.

House probed Chase's mouth with his tongue, tasting cherry flavor mixed in with the unique taste of himself. He decided he would let Chase have his way tomorrow morning, without complaint. "I'm either going to be cumming in your ass or your mouth," he told him frankly. "Which do you prefer?" He asked when the kiss broke, thinking he knew the answer already.

If it were up to Chase, it would be both, but he knew tonight he would have to choose. "My ass," he stated firmly even as he blushed.

House smirked and kissed him, his hand running down Chase’s back until it reached between his cheeks to play with the plug again. He gently picked up a steady, gentle rhythm fucking Chase, opening him up and preparing him for something much bigger.

Chase moaned and buried his head in House's neck as he was worked open. He tried to push back onto the plug when it suddenly was not enough. "Want you," he whispered.

House knew neither of them could wait any longer, and with his strong hands flipped Chase roughly over onto his stomach. He knew his lover well enough to know that he liked a little bit of manhandling in bed, or a lot. He was quick to cover Chase's body with his own, kissing his neck and shoulders and back as one hand snuck underneath to raise his ass in the air and spread his legs between his own. He sat up, just to admire the sight, and delivered an unexpected spank to one of Chase's cheeks, watching his lover clench around the plug.

Chase yelped when he was suddenly smacked. "What was that for?" He mumbled into the pillow, but did not move out of this position.

House smirked and gently rubbed the reddening spot on Chase's cheek soothingly. "I spanked you," he answered quite simply. "You liked it. Want me to do it again?" He teased.

Chase bit his lip as his face flushed red. He could not believe House had caught onto him liking that. God, it was embarrassing. "Yes," he answered so quietly it was barely a whisper.

House could tell Chase's face was burning hot as much as his ass was. "What's that, baby? I couldn't hear you," he teased, and did not hesitate before he gave his younger lover another hard slap to his ass, the sharp sound echoing throughout the room. "That what you want?"

This time Chase moaned, his erection getting painful. He wanted nothing more than to grind himself into the mattress, but the position prevented him from it, which is probably why House put him like this in the first place. "You know what I want, you arse," he said, his accent thickened with lust.

Ceasing his games, House leaned over Chase, settling in between his spread legs and sore bottom until his blunt head of his cock nudged his entrance. "You'll tell me if it hurts?" He whispered in between kisses on his shoulder and the nape of his neck.

Chase nodded his reply. "It's supposed to hurt some," he panted, relaxing under House. He had gone from rough to gentle in mere seconds, and he continued to kiss Chase's shoulders and back as if soothing him.

"I know... but you'll tell me if it's too much," he whispered, and his hand snaked around to gently pull out the plug. Before Chase had a chance to close up, he forced himself halfway inside his lover's tightness. Chase moaned, already feeling very full, but knew House was not even all the way inside him yet. He pushed back hesitantly, trying to fit in as much as he could.

House thrust the rest of the way inside of Chase and cried out as his tight heat engulfed him completely. He immediately stopped and waited for his lover to adjust around him, laying soothing kisses on his neck, his back, and his shoulders. "Good?" He asked breathlessly.

This position made it easier for Chase to take his lover without too much discomfort, and he gripped the sheets tightly in his fists. "Yes... you can move."

House waited another moment for Chase to adjust until he felt his muscles relax around him. The older man wrapped his arms around his lover's slim, naked waist and sat up on his knees, bringing Chase up against his chest. His hands were hot on his thighs, holding them apart, bracing him as he began a slow rhythm thrusting up into his tight body.

Chase let himself be brought up and his hand reached behind him so he could grip House's hair as his lover thrust into him. He made desperate little 'ah, ah, ah!' noises as House thrust into him.

House's grip on Chase's thighs was hard enough to bruise, and each little sound he earned from him made his hips thrust into him faster and rougher. He angled himself inside Chase so he collided with his prostate repeatedly, just to feel his lover clench around him during the tiny shocks of pleasure. He moaned and bit onto Chase's neck hard to keep from crying out.

Neither knew how long they remained like this, but with House's cock repeatedly hitting Chase’s prostrate, Chase could not hold back anymore as his orgasm snuck up on him. He screamed House's name as he came, his body clamping down on his lover’s cock.

House grunted when he felt Chase's body tighten before finally coming undone. If he ever worried about his worth in the bedroom, Chase was always one to restore his confidence, because Chase had cum without even a single hand on his cock. House smirked, feeling his tightness clamp down on his cock, and with a fistful of Chase's hair, he forced the younger man down into his previous position on his hands and knees and thrust into his lithe, spent body once, twice, three times before he came. He collapsed heavily on top of him, feeling his cum coat his lover's sore inner muscles and overflow out of him.

Chase hummed happily as House collapsed on top of him. "That was good," he mumbled into the pillow, enjoying the feel of House softening inside of him.

House could not speak at first, his body still riding the waves of orgasm. He nuzzled the nape of Chase's neck affectionately, still buried deep inside of him. "You okay?" He had to make sure. He had been a little rough with him.

"Better than okay," Chase reassured. His eyes closed, feeling sleepy from there lovemaking. "Are you okay?" He asked, because he had a feeling House would be the one suffering tomorrow.

House kissed across Chase's shoulders and any other expanse of naked skin his lips could reach. "Why wouldn't I be?" He asked, in denial. He knew it would hurt tomorrow, but he did not want to think about it now.

Chase knew better than to pry further. He sighed and relaxed under House's body weight. "I think that was the best sex I have ever had."

House chuckled against the back of Chase's neck, inhaling both their scents mingled. "What made it so good?" He teased, wanting to know.

"You didn't hold back this time," Chase answered honestly. "Sometimes it feels like you do."

"I’m afraid to hurt you," House admitted. Now, he realized that he did not need to treat him like he was made of glass.

"You don’t, you could never," Chase reassured, reaching for House's hand and kissing his palm lovingly. He braced himself for what he was about to say next.

"I love you."

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

"I love you."

House was caught off guard and his body tensed noticeably against Chase's. "No, you don't," he whispered after a few moments of hesitation. "You just think you do, just like you think you love Hawaiian pizza. But every seven years, your taste buds change, and soon you will be sick of Hawaiian pizza and move onto Barbeque."

Chase frowned at his lover’s response. "So you’re saying that in a couple of years I won't love you anymore? I don't think so. I've never loved anyone before, but I don't think that's how it works."

House felt a low ache begin to stir in his leg and he knew he could not stay in this position for much longer. He lifted himself from Chase and slowly slid out from deeply inside of him. He watched in fascination as his own cum overflowed out of Chase’s tight body and his finger massaged his entrance, coaxing more of himself to drip out.

"We'll see," he whispered as he continued to toy with Chase.

Chase whimpered and House played with his over sensitized entrance. "It's too much," he panted, gripping the sheets.

House nuzzled Chase affectionately before he slid a finger inside and he sought out his exhausted prostate. He thrust his finger mercilessly against it and reached for the dildo with his other hand. "You want me to stop, baby?" He teased against his ear.

Chase's hips automatically jerked into the bed. His spent cock was already hardening again. "You're trying to kill me," he accused.

"Aww, baby, I wouldn't wanna do that..." House chuckled. He playfully nipped his ear as he removed his finger and slid the rubber cock up and down the cleft of Chase's ass, nudging his open entrance. Chase groaned as he felt it.

"I knew I shouldn't have brought that over," he groaned, but he lifted his hips a bit so House could get to him easier.

House laughed and slapped Chase's ass cheeks softly with the dildo. "You brought it over for a reason." He gently thrust the toy deep inside of him with ease. He climbed back on top of Chase as he fucked him, striking his overly sensitized prostate with each thrust.

"I was obviously asking for punishment when I did that," Chase moaned as the dildo slid into him. "God…" he gasped, trying to push back against the toy.

House began a steady rhythm as he watched his lover's ass taking it. "Tell me how you used this cock when you were alone," he demanded.

Chase groaned. "On my back and I… I pretend it's you."

House bit onto Chase's shoulder, leaving a mark, and moaning approvingly at his lover’s answer. He angled the dildo so the tip molested his prostate mercilessly with short, quick thrusts. That was when Chase came, screaming for the second time tonight as his body fell limp and boneless.

House watched in awe as he shuttered and came undone. He gently slipped the toy out of him and ran his hand down the stickiness of his lover's belly. "Had enough?" He teased in a gentle, low voice. He did not know how much longer he would be able to stay awake.

Chase's groan was his only answer as his eyes fluttered shut. After a few more moments, he finally gave into his exhaustion.

***

House woke first the next morning, not knowing if his head hurt worse than his leg. He stood under the warmth of the shower hoping that either the Vicodin he took or the heat would melt his pain.

Chase woke to an empty bed and followed the sounds of running water to the bathroom. He smiled and snuck in quietly behind House and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Don't drop the soap," he teased, kissing his neck.

House balanced all his weight on his good leg and tried not to show his pain. He smirked and watched the water worship Chase's body. He used his superior strength and size to shove the boy against the tile wall. "Watch your tone with me, or I'll spank you again," he threatened.

Chase gasped when he was shoved into the wall. "You know that's not really a good punishment for me since I like it so much," he giggled as he tried to grind his hips into House.

House groaned, but this time, not in pleasure. He stilled Chase's hips when the movement hurt his leg. He knew he should have just taken a bath. "My leg hurts," he admitted in a moment of seriousness that did not last long. "I need some of that medication you give to me... on your knees," he whispered.

Chase stopped moving immediately at House's confession. He knew that fussing over House and calling attention to his pain would only make things worse. "I want a good morning kiss first," he proposed.

House kissed him softly, leaning against his body under the steady stream of water. The kiss was tender and soft and loving as if House was telling Chase what he could not say in words. It was unhurried and deep and powerful, and did more for House's pain than any drug he could ingest. Chase melted against his lover, his hand coming up to cup House's face as he was kissed like he was the most precious thing in the world.

House knew he could be rough with Chase sometimes, and not just physically. He could be cruel and cold and Chase never deserved any of it. He could not give him everything he needed, but he was everything House needed. The deep kiss continued and his hands were just as soft as his lips as they travelled all over his body.

Chase did not quite know what to make of this. Part of him craved this kind of attention, but the more logical part of him told him not to get used to it. He pulled away so he could sink to his knees in front of the older man.

House watched and he leaned his forehead on his arm against the tile wall in front of him. His cock was rock hard and begging for attention, but House suddenly felt a pang of guilt. "I didn't mean to force it on you. You don't need to do anything for me," he whispered, and the gentleness in his voice shocked him. A hand came to stroke Chase's smooth cheek.

"I want too. I like to make you feel good," Chase reassured as he leaned into House's hand without realizing it. His own hands slid up House's naked thighs before he grasped his cock with one hand and fondled his balls with the other. House was no longer afraid to let Chase see his mutilated thigh and he wondered why he was afraid to let him see this gentle side of him more often. He moaned as Chase's hands worked him and his cock throbbed with need.

Chase teased the tip of House's cock with his tongue for a few minutes before relaxing his throat and swallowing his length down.

***

House dressed, still feeling the pleasurable aftershocks of the amazing shower blow job as he gathered up his things. He knew they needed to drive to work separately, but he could not help but think it would be so much easier to just go together.

Chase was taking longer to dress, but House was not complaining. He wrapped his arms around his middle from behind and kissed his neck. The Aussie hummed happily and relaxed into House's embrace. "Sorry, I'm taking so long. You wore me out last night," he said with a smile.

House was glad to think that he could still wear someone as young as Chase out, even if he was more than twice his age. "The longer you take getting dressed the more likely I'm gonna fuck you against the nearest wall," he whispered into his ear.

"As tempting as that is, we are already late." Chase slipped out of House's arms while he still could. He picked up his shirt off the dresser, and knocked over a box. It fell upside down, and a scattered collection of photos had spilled out. One he recognized.

"Where did you get this?" He asked as he stared at the picture of himself as a child.

House was about to tease Chase for being a klutz when he turned around and saw what he was holding. He froze, not knowing what to say. He thought about lying and saying he took it from Rowan, but there was no way he was fooling Chase into thinking that that man bothered to carry around a picture of him. He decided to bite the bullet and tell the truth. He could not protect Chase from everything.

"From him. But it's mine now," he told him plainly.

"Oh," Chase said quietly, his voice and expression void of emotion. "He did like to take pictures."

House took the photo from Chase. "I can get rid of it if you want," he offered awkwardly, not knowing how his lover really felt about him having it.

Chase knew that the photo was in much better hands. "You can keep it."

House slipped it back in the shoe box, hoping it would be forgotten. When Chase bent down to gather up the rest of them, another stood out as very strange. He studied it closely.

“What the…”

"Oh my god, I forgot about this picture," House laughed when he saw a photo from one Halloween during their med school years when Wilson dressed in drag.

Chase snickered. "Wow, I didn't know Wilson swung that way."

"Oh, I told him all of us were going in drag, and he fell for it. He showed up as the only one dressed like a tranny..." He laughed.

"It's amazing you still have him as a friend," Chase said honestly, and rolled his eyes.

House chuckled and slipped the photo in his pocket. "Come on, you have to go to work so you can work long, hard hours under your boss," he teased, the sexual innuendo barely an innuendo at all.

***

In the diagnostics lounge, Chase and Cameron were arguing over what kind of coffee to put in the maker, as usual. Foreman rolled his eyes and tried to focus on finding a case. If House did not agree to one soon, they would all die of boredom.

"We will just ask House what kind of coffee he wants, then!" Cameron snapped.

Meanwhile, House snickered as he sent the email under a made up account. He was sure his friend forgot about the prank, but it was time to remind him. It was also time to share the picture with his team, Cuddy, and the nurse who had quite an annoying crush on the oncologist. He hated the girl, and she hated him back, and House did not approve of his best friend’s schoolboy crush on her.

"You're crazy. You think he is just going to agree with you about everything," Chase continued to argue with Cameron. Sometimes, he wished he could just come out and tell her that he has been sleeping with House for months now and was indeed the favorite.

"Cameron is House's favorite, everyone knows that," Foreman said from behind his newspaper. and Chase glared at the other man. Why did everyone think that? He was about to say something snide when the door to House's office slammed open and he looked up to see Wilson furiously glaring at House.

"What the hell, House!?" Wilson yelled. "You are so going down for this!" He had just been to the nurse’s station when Jennifer had showed him the picture that had been emailed to her.

"I don't know what you’re talking about, Jimmy," House replied innocently, pretending to sort through paperwork with just the slightest hint of a grin.

Wilson was seething when Cameron came into the office. Chase had followed closely behind, unable to fight off his curiosity. "What's going on?" Cameron asked worriedly, and Chase gave her a look behind her back.

"Nothing," Wilson said quickly, making a move to leave, but giving House one last threatening look. "You will regret this," he pointed his finger in House’s direction like a curse.

House snickered and limped as he followed Wilson out of his office. "Oh, please. It's not like I sent the picture of you in drag to everyone at the hospital! Just your lady friend!" He shouted out his door, and everyone stopped to stare in shock. House smirked and shut himself back inside his office.

"What did you do?" Chase asked quietly before Cameron had a chance to do the interrogating.

House rolled his eyes dramatically. "What are you, my mother?" He asked, wishing for god's sakes that Cameron would just leave and he would be alone with Chase. It seemed that she cock blocked them the most out of everyone.

Chase had a pretty good idea what happened now. He raised an eyebrow in his lover’s direction and turned to walk out the door. He made a beeline for the nurse’s station where all the gossip always filtered through.

Cameron was glad Chase left. He had been driving her crazy lately. "Will you please tell Chase that making the coffee is my job and so I get to choose what kind of coffee we drink?" She asked, crossing her arms in annoyance.

House snickered. "I don't know why you both fight over me so much. Everyone knows Cameron is my favorite and makes me the best coffee," he shouted after Chase, making sure the boy heard every word before he could reach the hallway.

Chase flicked House off before he rounded the corner. Cameron looked way too smug. "He has no respect for anybody," she complained.

"No, but he has a hot ass," House shrugged, hoping to offend Cameron's virgin ears enough so that she would leave him the hell alone. It worked, and Cameron gaped at him for a second before she awkwardly turned to leave.

A few minutes later, Chase stormed back in without even knocking. "I can't believe you did that. That picture has gone viral. Jennifer sent it to another nurse, who sent it to everyone on staff."

House laughed. This did not involve Chase at all, but he had wiggled his way into it. "Hey, I only sent it to one girl. It's not my fault she sent it to everyone at the hospital," he shrugged. "Why do you care? It's not like I sent a picture of you as Catwoman..." He teased.

"And you better not!" Chase shouted, not liking the thought of that ever getting out. "And I don't care, but Wilson seemed pretty mad, and that is no way to treat your best friend."

"Why are you defending Wilson all the sudden? Should I be jealous?" House grabbed his cane to assist him in standing up. He walked around his desk and stood in front of his lover. He was beautiful when he was angry.

Chase rolled his eyes. "Yes, because Wilson and I have been making passionate love behind your back for a while now."

"Well, you'll be happy to know he can be all yours now... I doubt he will be flirting with that nurse with the nice boobs anymore," House smirked, and curled his cane around Chase's slim waist to pull him towards him.

Chase went willingly to House but he kept his arms crossed over his chest defiantly. "It's the middle of the day," he warned, because he recognized that look in his lover's eyes.

House smiled against Chase's lips. "Oh, so I'm only allowed to fuck you at night?" He whispered. He knew he could only go so far with Chase in his office, but he always liked testing limits. "You're too uptight," he complained as his lips found his neck.

"Maybe," Chase admitted, tilting his head back and exposing his neck further for House's lips. His arms wrapped around House's waist in encouragement. "Maybe you should help me unwind," he suggested huskily.

"For one thing, you wear clothes that are too tight. People will think you're trying to get someone's attention," House teased, and his hands worked to free Chase's neck of his tie. He tugged him a little roughly as he did so and kissed him deeply. Chase moaned into the kiss, his hands slipping behind House and into the back pockets of his blue jeans.

The kiss lasted several minutes, and House tore at Chase's shirt until it opened, and a button or two flew across the room with the amount of roughness the older man used. "What do you want me to do to you?" House whispered huskily in his ear.

"God," Chase moaned. "I want... I want... I just want to cum," he whispered, grinding his erection against House's thigh. "I don't care how."

House looped his fingers through Chase's belt loops and brought his hips even closer to his own. "Riding me on my office chair?" He suggested with a smirk, knowing Chase would do anything at this point. He loved feeling needed, he loved feeling like Chase would just curl up and die without what he could give him.

"House! Dr. Chase!" Cuddy's voice shattered House's fantasy. He froze, looking past Chase's shoulder to see Cuddy staring at them in shock in his office doorway. He had not even heard her come in. "So... so it's true," she stammered.

Chase did not dare turn around at first. He tried to button up his shirt frantically as his face heated up with embarrassment and panic. "Is what true?" Chase denied.

"That you two..." Cuddy trailed off, not knowing how to put it. Part of her believed for a while that the video she had seen was fake. She wanted to believe it was a perverse joke. She wanted to believe that her employee was not making porn with his employee. "You two have a lot of explaining to do. I want both of you in my office immediately." Her voice was heavy with anger.

Chase watched nervously as Cuddy stomped off. "We are in trouble…" he stated the obvious worriedly. He did not want to lose his job. House was the famous, genius diagnostian, and when it came down to it, the hospital would never fire him. But Chase was replaceable…

House could only stare, his jaw slack as he tried to absorb the shock of what just happened. Maybe Cuddy would give them a break. It was not as though she was not used to House hitting on anything that moved. She was used to bending the rules for him. If he convinced her to keep it to herself, there would not be a problem. He did not know, however, about the evidence against him floating around the hospital in everyone’s inbox.

"Put your fucking clothes back on," he snarled as he shoved past Chase and walked out into the hall.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

As usual, Chase tried not to be hurt by House’s words. He fumbled nervously to button his shirt as quickly as possible and followed House down the hall.

Cuddy was pacing in her office as House waltzed in as though nothing was wrong. He lounged on the couch and helped himself to her cup of coffee. When Chase walked in with the buttons of his shirt in the wrong holes and a guilty look on his face, she turned her computer around and hit play.

"Does this look familiar to either of you?"

Deep inside, House’s heart sank to the pit of his stomach. He knew right away what happened, but his expression never changed. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Chase’s jaw drop in shock. "Oh, I've seen this one. Looks just like me, doesn't he?" He chuckled.

Cuddy quickly turned the video off. "I want answers. Why was this leaked all over the hospital?! Is this some kind of joke?! Do you think embarrassing this hospital is funny?!" She demanded.

House smirked, even though he was far from calm after the realization that the video had been dispersed all over the building. "You really think I'm the one that sent it? Wilson was trying to get me back for something. He shouldn’t have been snooping around in my porn files in the first place," House told the truth. Chase, sitting down on the other end of the couch, suddenly felt sick. He leaned forward to put his head in his hands and wished none of it was happening.

Cuddy huffed. "Do you two understand how serious this is? Not just for you two, but for the entire hospital?! If you both had come to me and told me about your relationship, I would have been fine with it, even if any other person in my position wouldn't! Even if it was completely against the rules, I would have cut you two a break. But this is how I find out? This is how the whole world finds out?!"

House rolled his eyes, beginning to get angry. This was not a game anymore. "Oh, come on. I never meant for anyone else to see it, and it’s no one’s business but ours!”

Cuddy shook her head. "There's no way to make this look good, House. Chase is half your age and your employee. You already haven't made a good reputation for yourself. You put yourself, Chase, and the entire hospital in danger..."

"How does this put the hospital in danger? It's just a sex tape!" Chase finally burst, surprising both Cuddy and House with his outburst. He was on edge and close to breaking. "Am I fired or not?"

"That's not up to me to decide," Cuddy answered honestly. "It's up to the board of directors. You're going to have a lot of explaining to do to them..." She sighed. “But before you do, you have to tell me the truth. How long has this been going on? And what exactly is it you two have together?" She interrogated.

Chase was caught off guard with that question and was not sure how to answer. "It's been going on for awhile. But I don't really see how that is relevant," he mumbled to the floor.

House glared, suddenly feeling as though he needed to defend Chase. "He's not fucking me to get a raise, that's for sure. If anything, his life is more hellish because we're... compatible in bed," House shrugged before he turned to his lover. "Right, Sweetheart?" He teased.

Chase turned to glare at his lover for not taking this seriously and making them both look worse. He was going to get fired, he was sure of it. The hospital needed House, but they did not need an intern that was only in this country on a work study program. He did not even have a green card.

"When do we meet with the board?" Chase asked impatiently and wondered if he would have time to pack his bags before they shipped him back to Australia.

Cuddy sat down, finally done stomping around the room in her heels. Secretly, she was very worried for both of them. "First thing tomorrow. You will both meet with them separately and explain yourselves. I'm sending you both home now. I suggest you both stay on the down low, if that is even possible," she sighed.

Chase shot up and walked out of Cuddy's office, because that was as much of a dismissal as he needed.

***

House followed Chase out into the parking lot a few minutes later, despite Cuddy’s advice to stay separated. "Hey," he held out a hand to stop Chase right before he could get into his car. He could not shake the feeling of dread at the thought that this was the end. Now that their relationship was not longer secret, Chase would not want to be with him. "You gotta admit… that was a pretty good comeback from Wilson."

"I shouldn’t have let you film that video," Chase mumbled, and his hands shook as he searched for his keys. "They are going to fire me and I'm going to have to go back to Australia…" He was vaguely aware that he was freaking out, but he could not seem to stop himself.

"No one is going to make you go back to Australia. Calm down," House spoke softly and with confidence he did not really have. Inside, he was just as terrified. He could lose Chase and his job, and he did not know what his life would mean if both were taken away. "If anything, they're going to fire me. I'm the one responsible for you at work, and I'm the one they're going to say took advantage of you."

Chase finally turned to look at House. "I'll tell them I seduced you," Chase suggested. He was not sure who had seduced who in the beginning of their relationship, but he was pretty sure it had to have been him who made the first moves. He knew he could be demanding when he wanted something badly enough.

House smirked. "Well, that would be the truth," he teased lightly. The last thing he wanted was for Chase to take the bullet for both of them. No one achieved anything by martyring themselves, after all, and he was simply not going to let him. "It will be harder for us because..." He stopped, not knowing how to word it. Suddenly, there were too many labels complicating their lives. “Because we're both men. If you had a pair of nice tits I'm sure we wouldn't be this deep in our own shit."

Chase really had not thought about that. He was sure that most of the hospital staff was not surprised to see Chase on his back for another man, but the fact that that man was House had to have been shocking to all. "We could say I got you drunk," Chase shrugged and stared at the buttons on House’s shirt.

"Why would we say that? Stop trying to take the blame, it's pathetic," House sighed, not wanting Chase to feel guilty. He wanted so badly to soothe him, to say something that would magically make him feel better, but as usual, he felt like he had nothing to offer. "We don't need to prove anything to them. It will be fine. Come home with me."

"Okay," Chase agreed easily, surprising House, who expected a struggle. Right now, Chase should want nothing to do with him.

"Okay? Really?" House asked in disbelief.

"Of course. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," Chase nodded, giving in to the impulse to wrap his arms around House's waist right there in the parking lot.

"Well then, you're crazy," House snickered, and patted Chase on the rump affectionately before he pulled away and limped towards his own car.

***

House was already inside his apartment by the time Chase arrived. He quickly moved to lock the door behind his younger lover. "I feel like pizza and a drug induced stupor tonight. You?" He hardly looked at Chase before he reached for his cell to order.

"Pizza sounds good. Drugs not so much," Chase said as he undid his tie and sat down heavily on the couch.

House ordered Hawaiian pizza, Chase's favorite, and hoped that it had not changed to Barbeque. He grabbed himself a beer to swallow down an unnecessarily heavy dosage of Vicodin, and he suddenly felt like he did not even know where he belonged in his own apartment simply because he did not know where he still stood in Chase's life.

He stood idly in the kitchen, not knowing what his next move should be. Chase got up from the couch when he realized he had not joined him and wrapped his arms around him. The older man did not want to admit that he needed more reassurance than that. Trying not to come off as too needy, he did not embrace him back, but kissed him gently. Once again, he was reminded of how much he did not deserve him.

"We will be okay." This time, it was Chase’s turn to attempt to reassure. "Right?"

House did not like the uncertainty in his voice. "What do you mean? With our jobs or with our… whatever you call this?" He snorted.

Chase tucked his head under House's chin. "Both."

House forced a grin, just to keep up appearances, and his arms finally came to wrap around Chase's slim waist. He pressed him hard against the fridge and kissed him deeply. Chase moaned and tangled his hand in House’s hair, but just as it was starting to get good, there was a knock at the door.

***

Wilson had not meant for this to get so out of hand. He had discovered the video while looking for House in his office where it had been carelessly left up on the computer screen. He had not watched it long enough to know it was Chase, however. He had just seen a blonde head leaning over House’s crotch and quickly turned it off before he sent a little email of his own to get him back. Now, he wished he had not.

That was why he was at his door now, knocking softly.

House growled at the interruption and glared suspiciously at the door. He would have been perfectly happy to ignore it and go back to kissing Chase breathless if the knock had not been repeated a second later.

"House?" House heard a familiar voice call for him from the hallway. He hesitated for a few moments before he finally shoved past Chase and opened the door to glare into his friend’s regretful eyes.

"This is a bad time. We were just about to make some home movies," House barked at him.

"I am so sorry," Wilson said, holding up his hands defensively. "I didn't realize it was Chase on the video, otherwise I would have never sent it out. Hell, I didn’t know anything about you and him."

House raised an eyebrow. "How could you have not known? It was pretty up close and personal."

"I… I just saw a small bit of it and I turned it off when I realized what it was," Wilson answered honestly. "I thought it was just you and a random hooker!"

House snickered, wondering what Chase would think about that. "How did you know it was me, then?" He challenged.

"You're a bit of a talker. Apparently, you can’t keep your mouth shut even during sex,” Wilson explained simply. “Why didn’t you tell me about you and Chase? I would have kept it to myself, and I wouldn’t have thought any less of you…”

"Because it’s none of your business,” House snapped at him. “You opened up a whole big can of worms, and now I'm going to be fired and maybe even arrested and put in jail for raping my youngest employee.”

"What little I saw didn't look like rape and we will just get you and Chase a good lawyer," Wilson assured before he pushed his way into his friend’s apartment. When he saw Chase standing in the kitchen, he froze, not realizing that he had been there the entire time.

"We? We have had enough help from you," House glared.

Wilson turned to smirk at House knowingly. From the very moment he realized it was Chase in the video, he had wondered what kind of relationship they had together. Now, he could be sure that his friend cared about Chase more than he would probably ever admit, and despite the fact that House probably would hate him forever for what he did, Wilson was genuinely happy for them both.

"You know, I couldn't figure out why you seemed so different lately, but now I know,” Wilson told House, not expecting him to really understand. Before House could say anything, he offered an apologetic smile to Chase and turned to walk out of the apartment. He knew the only comfort they would find is within each other, and he would only get in their way.

House watched him leave, his confusion obvious on his expression. “I’ll see you in court!” He shouted into the hallway after him before he shut the door.

Chase heaved a sigh of relief when they were finally alone again and took one bite of pizza before putting it down. "I'm going to go bed,” he announced abruptly before doing some walking off of his own.

House followed Chase into the bedroom and watched as he stripped off his shirt. "What's with the starving routine?” He tried to ask casually. He knew that Chase had trouble eating when he was upset. It was an unhealthy habit that House hated.

"I might get fired tomorrow. I'm sorry if I have a lack of appetite," Chase mumbled.

House rolled his eyes. He knew that Chase had nothing to worry about. He was the one that should be terrified. It was his head on the chopping block, his hand caught in the cookie jar. "You're not going to get fired. If it comes down to it, I'll tell them I molested you if it keeps you safe."

Chase slipped off his pants, but kept his boxer briefs in place. "There have been rumors in the hospital for years that I'm a slut. That wouldn’t work, and even if it did, I wouldn't want you to sacrifice your job for mine."

House narrowed his eyes at his lover. "Why would those rumors start?" He asked suspiciously.

"Why do any rumors start?" Chase dismissed it with a shrug.

"Usually they start because they're true. Why were those rumors spread?" He asked again, and this time, his voice was demanding.

Chase rolled his eyes, knowing that House was not going to let this go. He knew then that he really should not have said anything. "I dated a surgeon when I first came to work for you. After I broke it off, the rumors started to spread."

House felt jealousy consume him. "You dated him or you were fucking him?" He interrogated. He knew exactly who the doctor was. Chase did not need to tell him.

"We had sex once... why does it matter now?" Chase was starting to become irritated, not understanding why House was acting like this.

House leaned on his cane and glared. "Was it good sex?"

"You have got to be kidding me," Chase sighed. "No, it wasn’t, and that's why it only happened once. We had no chemistry whatsoever."

"Why not?" House asked boldly, still not satisfied. Why would Chase have ‘no chemistry’ with a young, handsome doctor and instead choose a miserable old man who could give him nothing? "He's hot, you're hot. What was the problem?"

"You don't even know who it was, so how do you know he was hot?" Chase asked a question of his own.

"Of course I know who it is. It's Doctor Martin. I see him eyeing you up all the time. You don't think I notice these things?"

"I guess I just never realized you watched me so closely," Chase teased with a smile.

House opened his mouth as if to argue but he could not find the right words. "I watch you during surgery to make sure you don't fuck up. And he watches you like a piece of meat," he muttered, hoping Chase would not dwell on the obvious fact that he was insanely jealous and insecure.

Chase smiled and wrapped his arms around his lover. "You are so cute when you’re jealous," he mused.

House tensed defensively and halfheartedly tried to shove his boyfriend off of him. "I am not. But what do I have that he doesn't? Why didn't you like him?" He asked again, needing to know more.

"You are also crazier than normal when you’re jealous," Chase continued to tease.

House glared and resisted only slightly when he was pushed onto the bed until he was lying down, looking up at him. "And you're still avoiding answering my questions, which only makes me more jealous," he growled.

"I'm avoiding your questions because they are ridiculous," Chase answered simply as he straddled House's waist and began unbuttoning his shirt. "You have far too many clothes on."

House was not going to let Chase change the subject, even though it would be easy to forget everything while lying with him like this. "They are not. They are legitimate questions that you just refuse to answer because you like to see me squirm," he argued, "Why are you with me and not him?"

"You know why I'm with you... You are just too stubborn to admit it to yourself,” Chase whispered against House's lips.

"There's no way I'm better in bed than he is with my leg, and I treat you like shit..." House continued to list all the reasons why Chase had no reason to dump Martin for him. He was looking for a good enough reason to believe that Chase was not insane for being with him.

"You are the best lover I've ever had," Chase told him honestly as he parted his lover’s shirt and kissed down his exposed chest. "You take care of me better than anyone else ever had."

House was silent for a moment while he digested that. He was a little breathless as he felt Chase’s lips on his chest and a hand came to gently thread through his blonde hair. "Is that why you're with me? Because I'm an older man who makes sure you eat your peas and carrots and do your homework?" He whispered after a while.

"I'm with you because I am hopelessly, madly in love with you and I've never felt that way before for anyone," Chase admitted softly against his chest, hoping that was enough to silence him.

House did not realize that was the exact response he was searching for until he heard it. In that moment, he felt whole. "Come here," his voice was raw when he finally spoke. He forced Chase's lips to meet his in a deep, passionate kiss and his rough hands slid over his slim, toned chest. Chase moaned happily and opened up to him instantly. He was glad House had not freaked out or pushed him away, and most of all, he was glad that he did not tell him what he was feeling was not real.

One of House’s hands slid down to cup Chase's erection through his boxer briefs. He needed Chase then, one way or the other. "Take these off," he demanded huskily.

Chase pulled away to strip down completely at House’s command. He pinned his older, stronger lover’s hands down onto the bed, attempting to take control tonight, as out of character as it was for him. House’s first instinct was to fight back for the dominance that he needed, but his body tensed only for a moment before he smirked and melted underneath him.

Chase moaned when he felt his lover surrender. "Keep your hands here," he tried to sound demanding, but instead, it ended as a question. He kissed down House's chest as his hands worked to undo his pants.

"I'm not allowed to touch you?" House pouted. His hands clenched into fists on the bed sheets to keep them from his lover's naked body. This was good for Chase, he decided. Not only was it hot to give him a little bit of control, but it may show Chase that he did not always have to be the push over. It showed him trust and other things that House could not put into words.

"Not yet," Chase whispered as he kissed the bulge in House's pants before pulling them down. "I want to take care of you for once," he added, and without warning, Chase licked a wet stripe up his cock.

House gasped when he felt Chase's warm tongue slide up his need, and pearls of pre-cum gathered at the tip. For once, he did not want to think about how much he did not deserve him. He wanted to think about how perfect they were for one another in their own screwed up way. He wanted to think about how good he was at giving him what he needed in a way no one else could.

"You take-... take care of me plenty," he panted as he white-knuckled the bed sheets.

Chase's tongue swirled around the tip of House's cock. "You want me to bring you off like this? With just my mouth?"

House could not stop his hips from bucking then, but remembered quickly that he was not the one in charge and gripped the sheets tighter and held his hips still. "Fuck, yeah..."

Chase set to work after that, bobbing his head as he sucked House off. The older man cried out and arched his back, using all of his willpower to refrain from thrusting up into the perfect, wet heat of his mouth and threading his fingers through his blonde hair.

Chase pulled away abruptly and placed House's hands back on the bed. "You moved," he teased, and licked his lips.

House groaned when Chase abandoned his aching cock. "I moved an inch... please don't stop," he begged.

"Only because you asked so nicely…" Chase smirked before he kissed down his torso and swallowed him down again.

Only a few minutes later, House was embarrassingly close to the edge and wondered how the hell Chase got so good at giving a blow job. Without thinking, his hand came to grasp onto his lover's shaggy blonde hair and tug. When this time Chase did not stop or push him away, his hand tightened in his hair and urged him to suck faster and harder.

"You want me to cum in your mouth, Baby?" House moaned as he felt himself seconds away from his orgasm, knowing that the pet name always turned Chase on, and feeling his lover moan around his cock in response. His hand tightened in his hair as he thrust into his mouth and shot his load down his throat. He moaned something that could have been 'oh god', Chase's name, or both before he felt the tidal waves of pleasure consume him.

Chase swallowed and leisurely set to licking House's over sensitized cock completely clean as it twitched with aftershocks. House wiped sweat from his brow and tried to calm his racing heart as his fist clenched and released in his lover's hair. Chase kissed up House's body until he laid his head on his chest and listened to his erratic heart. House's hands grew gentle as they combed through his lover’s hair. He had many obsessions with many different parts of Chase, but his hair was high up on the list.

Chase bit his lip and ignored his own erection in favor of being petted. He was not used to such an affectionate touch and he always craved moments like this. Growing up in a house where physical comfort was frowned upon, he did not think his mother had even ever patted him on the head.

House smirked as his breathing finally calmed and his hand smoothed over Chase's back. His fingers teased as they traced invisible designs up and down his spine, hoping to earn him a few restless squirms. Chase did wiggle in his arms and House chuckled when he felt him press his need against his thigh.

"Come up here," he coaxed his lover.

Chase obediently climbed up House’s body until they were face to face. He kissed him softly on the lips. "I'm never giving this up. You can't get rid of me," he told him suddenly.

House thought that perhaps this was Chase's turn to feel vulnerable and House's turn to surround him with comfort. He kissed him softly again. "You think I'm ever going to want to get rid of you? With a tongue like that?" He teased, because he knew Chase would see through him.

Chase smiled. "Good."

Using his superior strength, House surprised Chase by throwing him onto his back and covering his body with his. His awakening erection pressed down on Chase's aching one and his hands slid down to force his legs open. "What do you want, Baby?" He whispered against his lover's lips, hoping to drive him crazy with that word.

Chase bit his lip, suddenly unsure if he should ask. "Your mouth?" He whispered hesitantly.

House was still too blissed out from his orgasm to think that was strange. "Here?" His lips found his neck.

"Hmm... lower?" Chase panted. "Way lower."

House moaned and continued to kiss down his neck before he finally realized what Chase really meant. It caught him off guard and he lifted his head to stare down at him. "You want me to blow you?" He asked bluntly. Chase bit his lip nervously and nodded his head, not sure how to interrupt the look House was giving him.

House’s first impulse was to shove Chase away from him and perhaps even kick him out. He stopped himself, however, when he realized that this really was not about him. It was about Chase. It was about keeping him, and keeping him happy, and denying him nothing. It was about putting aside his insecurity and fear of vulnerability. "It's okay," House reassured his worried lover before he lowered his lips to his in a soft kiss. He could feel Chase's body tense as if he was expecting House’s worst, and it broke his heart. He wanted to melt Chase into a puddle. He wanted to make him feel as good as he made him feel.

House's lips trailed down his chest as his hands held his legs apart, and Chase’s breathing sped up to the point where he was almost hyperventilating. He could not believe House was actually going to do this for him and he thought he might pass out just from the thought of it.

House chuckled against his chest. "Calm down," he coaxed him, and lifted his head to kiss his lover on the lips soundly. "Let me take care of you, now," he whispered soothingly as his hand stroked his erection.

House then ghosted his lips down his body until he was nuzzling his crotch. Chase shaved regularly and kept himself trimmed and perfect, and even though House teased him relentlessly for it, he secretly thrilled at the thought of it being just for him. When he inhaled the musky, masculine scent of him there, he quickly discovered that this part of Chase was very under-appreciated. He kissed up the insides of his thighs before his mouth swallowed him down.

Chase cried out and thrust into his mouth automatically, and House let go of him with a pop and laughed. He had never seen Chase react that way before to anything. He loved knowing that it was all for him, and all because of him. "Slow down, Cowboy," he teased his younger lover, and his hands forced his hips to the bed as he swallowed him back down again.

"Sorry, sorry…" Chase gasped before he placed his hand over his mouth to stifle the sounds his body wanted to make.

House moaned at the taste of Chase and the weight of him in his mouth. He let go of him again only long enough to gently remove his lover’s hand from his mouth. "I like to hear you," he explained in a heated whisper before he took him into his mouth again. Chase whimpered as House moaned around his cock, sending vibrations through his body as his hand travelled up and down his quivering thighs.

When at last House felt Chase's body tense, he released his cock, sat on his knees, and jerked him. He was not sure that he was ready to do more than he already had. "Cum for me," he demanded.

Chase struggled for a moment, not wanting it to end yet, but unable to stop the tidal wave threatening to swallow him up. At House's demand, his own hand gripped his hair as he cried out and came undone. House watched in awe and continued to stroke him slowly, milking the cum from his cock. "Good?" He teased, because he already knew the answer.

Chase could only nod. His spent body melted against the mattress, and when he closed his eyes, he began to feel himself nod off even with his leg over House's shoulder and his hand on his cock. House smirked and pinched him hard on the ass so that he would wake up. He lay down on his back beside Chase and rubbed his aching leg. "You're adorable," he teased his lover.

Chase yelped. "You could have let me sleep," he pouted.

House grabbed one of Chase's limp, exhausted hands and laid it on his bad thigh. "Rub my leg. Then you can sleep, you brat," he demanded, but his voice was still heavy with affection.

Chase automatically began to rub House's leg for him. "Did you strain yourself?" He whispered.

House snickered at that. "From blowing you? No, I'm not that incompetent," he said a little defensively, not wanting Chase to think he was the old, crippled man he felt like he was sometimes. He winced when he felt a particularly rough spasm.

"You know I didn't mean it like that," Chase soothed him softly as he massaged his thigh. "I think that was the best blow job ever," he smirked, wanting to boost his lover’s ego and change the subject.

House closed his eyes so Chase would not see the pain in them. His hands were relaxing the disobedient nerves in his leg but he still felt like it was on fire. "You sure it wasn't your first blow job ever? The way you screamed for it..." He teased.

"It's been awhile," Chase admitted quietly.

"Martin didn't suck you off?" House asked, even if the last thing he wanted was to think about Chase with someone else.

"Why do you have to bring up other people when we are like this?" Chase responded irritably, but his hands were still gentle.

"Because I'm jealous," House whispered so low that he hoped Chase would not hear him.

The Aussie’s anger softened instantly. "You have nothing to be jealous of," he whispered, and kissed him.

House almost let Chase see the hint of a smile that was threatening his lips. "Sure. Now go to sleep, and let's hope no one sees us on Judge Judy tomorrow.” He patted his lover's rump before he closed his eyes again, this time to sleep.

Chase settled down with his head on House's chest and allowed himself to drift off as well. He was not looking forward to the day they had ahead of them, but he knew he was not giving this up even if it cost him his job.

Even if it cost him everything.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

House shut off his alarm the next morning with a deep, pained grumble. He grabbed the warm down comforter and covered it over his head in his reluctance to move and he nestled closer to the musky scent of Chase. A hand smoothed over his lover’s torso absent mindedly.

Chase hummed happily under their tent of blankets. It always amused him how they never ventured far from each other when they slept, sometimes waking up still wrapped up in one another. "We gotta get up," Chase mumbled, his accent thick with drowsiness and his voice muffled from the blankets

"I'm already up," House smirked, and to show Chase what he meant, he grabbed his lover's hand and brought it to his morning wood.

Chase rolled his eyes and attempted to slide out of bed. One of them needed to get going or they would never make it out of the apartment. Besides, the sooner they left, the sooner this day would be over. "Come on, and I'll take care of that in the shower," he compromised.

***

After a very long, very hot shower with Chase, House dressed and limped into the kitchen to pour himself some coffee. It was just one more thing to delay the inevitable horror the day before him would hold.

Chase came up behind House and wrapped his arms around his waist and placed a kiss in his lover's still damp hair. "We could just go to Australia and miss the meeting entirely. I have a cottage on the beach," he whispered, smiling as he remembered how warm the sun was this time of year.

House snickered at the thought. It was always easier to run away. "My leg would just love a flight like that," he said before he turned around and offered a mug of coffee to his lover.

"Yeah, but it would be worth it. I’d make you a member of the mile high club," Chase teased, sweetening the pot, so to speak, as he stirred sugar into his coffee. "And… and we wouldn't have to deal with the backlash of that video."

House narrowed his eyes at his lover when he slowly realized he was not joking. "You're serious? Chase, we can't just run away to another country."

"My job is the only thing tying me to this country legally… and if I don't have it..." Chase trailed off helplessly.

House turned to glare at his lover resentfully. "So you're saying if you lose your job you're going back to Australia? With or without me?"

Chase sighed. He should have known House would make this issue entirely about him. He clutched his coffee mug tightly as he felt his nerves driving him over the edge. "I'm on a work Visa. I may not have a choice about it!" He finally snapped.

House had forgotten all about that little detail of Chase's life. He had not thought about it since he first hired him. "Well, why the hell didn't you become a citizen already? Why don’t you people ever become citizens?!" He growled at him. All House knew was that he could not go to Australia. Therefore, he could not let Chase go, either. At least, he could not let him leave for any longer than it would take for him to get a nice, deep, sexy tan and come right back to him.

"Or… or you could just marry me," Chase stuttered, interrupting House’s thoughts abruptly. His own eyes widened, however, when he realized what he had said and his hand flew to cover his mouth as if to stop the words that had already snuck out.

House was shocked into silence and for a few, awkward moments, he could only stare. "Now I know you're shitting me. Besides, even if I were the type to believe in marriage, it would not be legal."

Chase dropped his hand and looked down at the floor instead of at House. "I always forget about Americans and their homophobia," he said, because gay marriage had been legalized in other parts of the world for a few years now. All the more reason to run off to Australia, Chase thought to himself sadly.

"I don't need to marry you to prove I'm not molesting you," House muttered, not wanting to talk any more about such nonsense. They were not getting anywhere by standing around his kitchen discussing escape plans all the way across the world.

Chase shook his head helplessly. How could House show the world that he loved him when it was impossible to get him to admit it to himself? "I never said you did," he argued, but sighed and wrapped his arms around his lover’s waist. "I just said that as a joke... you know how some people marry Americans so they are an instant citizen?" He asked knowingly as he kissed House's stubbled neck.

House allowed Chase to wrap around him, recognizing his clinginess for what it was, even if he did not return the embrace. He was not fooled into thinking that Chase had only suggested marriage to make him laugh. The boy would say yes in a heartbeat if House asked him. "Yeah, but you're not very good wife material," he teased gently.

Chase bit down lightly on the spot on House’s he had been sucking in retaliation. "Well, you would probably make a horrible husband."

"You're the one that wants to marry me," House snickered, jumping a little bit at the bite and reaching down to pinch Chase's ass in return.

Chase yelped when he was pinched but did not move away. "Yeah, well, maybe I do want to make sure you don't stray from me..." he admitted with a pout. There was so much more to it than that, but as usual, he kept his true feelings to himself. He had never really known what it was like to have a real family, and secretly, he harbored the desire for one deep inside of him.

House smirked and squeezed Chase's ass. "Oh, I'm not allowed? What if I get an offer to be a famous porn star?" he laughed. He was sure Chase saw right through his teasing and knew that deep down, he needed to feel needed.

"Then you have to say no, because you are not allowed," Chase said firmly, trying to lean into House's squeezing hands and into his body at the same time which was no easy feat.

House turned them around so he was pressing Chase against the table. "Would you say no if I bent you over the kitchen table and fucked you right here?" He proposed in a heated whisper, his lips against his younger lover’s.

"You know I can't say no to you... unless you decide to be a porn star. Because I can be very jealous… only child syndrome and all that," Chase smirked, feeling his body heat rising and his arousal stirring just at the thought of provoking House into going through with his threat.

"Yes, we all know you're a spoiled little brat who doesn't like to share his toys," House taunted. He attacked Chase’s soft, yielding neck in a kiss as his hand snaked between them to fondle his erection through his pants. He was well aware that he was only delaying the inevitable, that no matter how long they waited to show up at work, they would have to face the facts sooner or later. He supposed he was just desperate to hold onto Chase a little bit longer in case he never would again. "But…” House began again in between kisses to his lips. “I think I'll just keep you waiting." And with that, he let go of Chase and limped away from him, leaving him wanting.

Chase always reacted quickly to House and he was rock hard and ready by the time he abandoned him. He nearly collapsed when suddenly the tall, broad, warm body leaning against him was no longer. "Hoooouse.." he whined, "You can't keep me like this. It’s not fair."

House ignored his own erection and pretended to be busy with the coffee maker. With his back to Chase, he knew he could not see his sly smirk. "I can't? Maybe you need to learn a little bit of restraint," he teased.

"Restraint?!" Chase practically shrieked, although he would never admit it. There was no way he could start the day this hard, especially this day. He had ignored his own needs for House’s in there shower earlier so they could get to the hospital on time. But now, they were already late...

He stomped over to House and grabbed his arm to turn him around. "You get me off right now," he demanded.

House tried to hide his obvious pleasure from watching Chase lose control. He loved knowing it was driven by his need for him, only him and no one else. He turned around to face his lover and backed him against the counter. "Or what?" He challenged.

"I... I..." It was very hard to think with House pressed against him like this. "I will think of something later and it will be really horrible," he decided, trying to remain stern and threatening, but his voice was weakening.

"Oooh, I'm scared now," House teased, and pretending to be unconvinced, he turned from him again.

Chase grabbed House and pulled him back to him a second time, this time a little more roughly. "I'm not playing around... I need to fuck," he insisted.

House allowed himself to be shoved and he grinned sadistically at his younger lover with much younger hormones. "Hmm. You're gonna have to do better than that," he said with one eyebrow raised, even if his body was crying out for him just as much.

"You just want me to do all the work... again," Chase groaned, but wasted no time before he slid his hands down his lover’s torso to unzip his jeans. A clever hand slipped inside and curled around his erection, and House knew Chase had won.

He allowed Chase's impatient hand to stroke him a few times before he used the element of surprise and flipped his lover around to bend him over the kitchen table. "How exactly would you like it, then?" He whispered harshly into his ear.

Chase moaned and purposely pushed back into House's crotch. "Fuck me here," he demanded. In the back of his mind, he remembered his own body’s trouble with taking all of House, but his need then was too great. He would take the pain with the pleasure if it meant he would have him.

House wanted nothing more but to drive himself deep into Chase without preparation or another thought at all, but they both knew it could not happen. House grabbed Chase's pants and roughly pulled them down to expose his rump anyway, but he stopped himself there. For a moment, he simply stared down at him as if hypnotized. "I have to get lube. I'm not fucking you dry," he told him, and his finger ran over his puckered entrance slowly. "As much as I want to."

"I wish you could," Chase pleaded, trying to push back against House's finger. He spread his legs a little wider and his cheeks parted as he hoped to entice his lover further.

House's body practically shook from the force it took to hold himself back from thrusting inside of him right then and there. "We should just start carrying lube in our pockets. There are always way too many places where I just want to fuck you outside of my bedroom,” he chuckled.

“I want you to fuck me everywhere,” Chase answered him back seductively.

House knew if he waited any longer, he would end up with blue balls, and that would not be comfortable while the Board of Directors cock blocked him later. “Stay here," he demanded before he quickly limped off and left Chase alone.

Chase did not move a muscle when House left as if he took that demand very seriously. He was back quickly, resuming his position behind his lover and musing at how obedient he had been to his command.

"Where else?" House asked through his heavy breathing as two lubed digits stretched his lover lovingly. He wanted to know what Chase's fantasies were, if only so he could make them come true.

“Your office, riding you on your office chair… your bike… a bathroom on a plane to Australia…” Chase stifled a laugh. House grinned and spanked him for that, earning himself a squeal.

He decided he was done stretching Chase then. He was far too impatient to have him. Now was not the time to take time. Desperate times called for desperate measures, after all. He pulled his fingers out of Chase then and nudged his stretched, puckered entrance with his cock instead. "I want you to feel me inside you all day," he leaned over his lover to whisper against the back of his neck. "So you know you are mine."

Chase was pretty sure he would feel House every time he sat down for weeks, but that thought only excited him more. "Don't hold back," he pleaded.

House knew he did just that far too much. He should know by now that Chase was not going to break and shatter in his hands and that he was much stronger than he thought, both mentally and physically. He spanked Chase on his ass again, hard, before he positioned himself and sank deep inside of him. He did not wait for him to adjust around him until he was buried completely.

Chase cried out when House entered him, but this time, not in pain. It hurt, but Chase knew it would be worth it. It was a good kind of pain, the kind that brought with it pleasure. Just knowing that House was inside him, filling him with himself, was enough for him. He panted and rested his head on the table as he willed his tight body to adjust to the intrusion.

House let his chest fall onto Chase's back, holding himself back, but only as he waited for his lover to be open and ready for him. He panted heavily as he was enveloped in that familiar, tight heat and his lips nuzzled the nape of his neck and bit him softly there.

He wanted to stay like this forever.

***

Chase squirmed in the office chair he was seated in, and not just because of the intimating man sitting across from him. He could feel House inside of him, that was for sure, but he tried not to think about it under the heavy stare of the Head of the Board of Directors.

The Board wanted to interview them separately, which Chase had not anticipated. It was definitely not something he was comfortable with. He liked being able to hide behind House, to let the older man do all the talking, even if most of the things that came out of his mouth just got them farther and farther into trouble.

He could not even define with words what he and House had together, and these men wanted him to spell it out for them. He could not do that, especially under these kinds of conditions.

The man of power sat at the head of the conference table and eyed Chase up. He knew that the boy was clearly trying to get this over with and with as little conversation as possible. In fact, he thought Chase was going to have an anxiety attack right then and there. "This is quite a tape, Dr. Chase. How do you feel having it all over the hospital? How do you feel about being exposed in front of your superiors?" The man began. “Dr. House did not seem to care, but I sense you feel differently.”

"It doesn't matter how I feel about it. It's out there and there's nothing can be done about it. In a few weeks there will be some new gossip going around the hospital and people will forget about it," Chase answered, shrugging it off as if it were nothing. Perhaps if he made it out to be not a big deal, it would be left alone and they could keep their jobs and dignity.

The man gave Chase a judgmental look. He held the boy's future in his hands, after all. "Describe to me the nature of your relationship with your employer, Dr. House," he requested. "In both your professional and personal life."

Chase wondered how legal it was for them to be asking this. "Professionally he is my boss and personally, well, that's personal," he answered shortly, not willing to give another inch.

Dr. Martin was not amused. "I'm afraid it's not your private business anymore. You need my approval to continue the relationship and keep your jobs at the same time, and so far, I'm not so convinced that you are not partaking in an intimate affair with Dr. House so you can get ahead at work."

"I'm working under him as an intern,” Chase argued, appalled. “I can't be promoted. My contact is for two years, and then it's over! My personal relationship with House has nothing to do with my professional one. There is no… favored treatment of me. In fact, he treats me like the same sh-… the same crap as the rest of his team."

Martin sighed and reclined back in the office chair. He could be there all day if he needed to. "You are just as uncooperative as your boss, Dr. Chase, and I hope that is not all you have learned from him during your studies. Dr. House tried to make everything into a joke. What am I going to do if neither of you work with me here? I have to make a decision, and you are not making me feel optimistic about either of your futures," he told him before he slowly leaned forward in his chair. "Now, is your relationship with Dr. House strictly sexual? Or are you two involved in other ways? In other words... is he your boyfriend? If that's what people like you still call each other…"

Chase felt like he was going to hyperventilate. "I, we are together," he finally said with a nod. It scared him to think that he was homophobic. "And we don't see other people. We're exclusive… only with each other. I… I don't want to get fired and I defiantly don't want House to get into any trouble over this," he confessed.

Martin nodded, feeling as though he were finally getting somewhere. "So you have feelings for him? Serious feelings?" He took a long sip of his coffee. "Does he feel the same way? And who initiated the relationship? Did Dr. House proposition you in any way?"

"I propositioned him because I was attracted to him," Chase told the truth automatically. "But I don't understand what the feelings we have for each other have anything to do with this."

"It has a lot to do with this. It's important for the hospital and therefore to us to understand your relationship with your superior to make sure Dr. House is not taking advantage of you as his employee. We would not like to think Dr. House is providing you with special treatment. If I suspect that, I will have to fire one of you. And not only could you lose your job, but you may be sent back home. To Australia," Martin folded his hands on the table and raised his eyebrows threateningly. "And Dr. House did not exactly reassure me of anything this morning. All he said was that you were a, and I quote, 'good fuck'," Martin snickered. "Which I could have found out for myself while watching this video."

Chase blushed and looked away. "He just says things like that... he didn't mean it in that way. We both care about each other very much. You can ask anyone that knows Dr. House… there is no special treatment."

Martin gave Chase a suspicious look. He rummaged through a small pile of papers in front of him. "What about all these reports of Dr. House calling you into his office repeatedly during the work day, and no one else? Of him leaving a work day early with you, while the rest of his team works until the late hours of the night?"

Chase narrowed his eyes down at the stack of papers in front of Dr. Martin, wondering who filed those reports. "We've never done anything here at work," he said, because technically, that was true. Not for a lack of trying, however. "And we've always taken turns staying overnight with a patient. It just so happened the times I've left early with House, it was Cameron’s or Foremen's turn."

"I doubt that. House is never one to follow rules, I've known that for years," Martin shook his head. "The truth is, he should have been fired long ago. I wish I could persuade Dr. Cuddy to rethink her loyalty to him, but he seems to have some sort of spell on her. And on you, I suppose," he chuckled.

Chase had nothing to say to that. He felt like no matter what he said, it got him nowhere. He realized that this man probably already had his decision made.

"How far would you go to save both of your careers?" Dr. Martin’s voice interrupted his train of thought that he was lost in.

"I'd do whatever it takes," Chase told him honestly, eager to do whatever he could to put all this behind them and move on. Chase, in all his innocence, was thinking it would be something along the lines of suspension without pay or signing a waver agreeing that he would not sue House for sexual harassment.

Martin lingered on a smile before he stood from his seat and slid a packet of papers Chase's way. "Sign these for me," he told him, and while Chase was distracted, he walked behind the younger man to stand directly behind him. He inhaled his scent deeply before his hands slid down his chest. "And get down on your knees."

Chase quickly signed the papers, but almost jumped out of his chair as he felt the other man's hands on him. "Wha...what?" he stuttered as if he did not understand what Martin was implying.

"Do you miss Australia?" Martin asked as he unbuttoned his own trousers.

Chase closed his eyes for a minute, taking the threat for what it was. He felt the man still behind him. That man that had it in his power to send him back home. "No," he admitted softly.

"No, what?" Martin whispered, and smirked as he lowered his zipper. "I know you love sucking cock. I promise you'll like it."

The sound of the other man's zipper was the loudest sound in the room and it rung in Chase’s ears. "No, to both... I won't suck you off," he said as firmly as he could.

Martin slid his hand down his pants and squeezed himself. "Not even for Dr. House? I know you adore him. I could see that clearly in your little video.”

"That's because I'm in love with him and I certainly don’t care for you. I can't do this," Chase said again, and stood up quickly.

"Do you want to keep your job with Dr. House?" Martin threatened.

"Yes, but not this way," Chase gave him a hateful glare before he grabbed his bag and shot out of that room faster than Martin could blink. He had every intention of finding House as quickly as possible.

***

After being sent him, House threw some Vicodin down his throat and washed it down with a beer, never mind that it was only two in the afternoon. His meeting with the Board did not go well and he was not feeling very confident in anything right now. He was not the kind of man who could easily cope with his life being turned upside down.

He thought that perhaps a trip to Australia would not be so bad, at least, not with frequent blow jobs and liquor on tap.

***

The ride to House's apartment was a blur to Chase, and by the time he got to his door, his hands were shaking uncontrollably. He opened it without even bothering to knock and his eyes instantly found him on the couch watching television.

House was suddenly surprised to find himself with a lap full of his lover.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

House barely had a chance to react when he heard the door open and suddenly he had a lap full of Chase. At first, he froze, not knowing what to do. "You shouldn't be here," he told him softly.

"I think I just got myself fired," Chase admitted softly as he buried his face in House's shoulder, "Martin came onto me and I declined his offer."

House's arms were slack by his side and not embracing Chase even as his lover clung to him for dear life. It took a while for Chase's words to sink in. "It's probably not good that we see each other right- wait... what?!" he demanded. He sat up and Chase practically fell out of his lap.

Chase looked up at House from the floor and resisted the urge to rub his sore, bruised ass. "He told me to sign some papers, and then he told me to get on my knees," he said plainly.

House could only stare down at Chase in shock. "You must be shitting me. He’s as straight as they come," he disagreed. He did not want to believe it.

Chase stood up slowly with a wince and glared at his older lover. "Judging by the way he was rubbing my chest and petting my hair, he's not as straight as he pretends to be."

House was not thinking clearly when he asked, "Why did you turn him down?"

Chase's jaw dropped at that. "I… I thought you would be mad if I did anything with him to save my job," he said.

House continued to stare. "Anyone else would have done it. He's not that unattractive. Why didn't you do it?" he asked again.

"Because I'm in love with you!" Chase shouted. He was tired of this game they played where they both pretended not to care about each other. "Do you want me to go back there? Because I'm sure the offer will still be on the table," he threatened.

House rolled his eyes. Lately, Chase was throwing those words around like it was nothing. "No, I sure as hell don't want you to go back there!" House shouted, "And I'm sure the offer doesn’t still stand, because I'm sure you don't have a job anymore." With that, he limped off towards the kitchen to busy himself with something.

Chase followed him into the kitchen and sat down heavily on the bar stool. "It's not your fault," he said, knowing that was what House was thinking even if the older man was never going to admit it. He folded his arms on the counter and burying his head in them. "I should've just sucked him off and been done with it," he mumbled into his arms.

House poured himself a bowl of cereal and glared in Chase's direction. "Then you would have been a slut. A cheating slut," he growled, "I'm just surprised you didn't. That's all."

Chase lifted his head up enough to give his lover a look. "You act like I make it a habit to sleep around on you. I haven't been with anyone else since we first went to bed together!" he protested.

House knew that, of course. In the beginning of their relationship, when House was still unsure, he would spy on his lover constantly when they were not together. He would listen in on his phone conversations and read his text messages while he showered. He did a complete background check on him and even relied on a few illegal techniques to do so.

That was, of course, until he realized that Chase was just as pathetic as he claimed to be. House just did not understand why. Anyone else would have dropped to their knees instantly if it meant saving their own ass. And yet Chase had turned him down, and for what? To remain loyal to the one person who could give him nothing in return.

"I know you haven't," House barked back at him, "I just don't know why you would give up everything just because of us."

"If you really don't understand, then you're an idiot," Chase accused as he stood up so he could be closer to him. "Or is what we have really not worth the effort?!"

"It certainly isn't worth you losing your job and being sent back to Australia, nothing is!" House turned around to snap at him. The truth was, he did not know how to save Chase from all of this, and it was driving him crazy.

"You'll figure something out, you always do!" Chase yelled right back at him.

House glared at his lover. Just the thought of someone trying to take advantage of him make his blood boil. "Well, I could call the board of directors out on his shit. He's going to deny touching you, and I have no proof. So you are going to have to do it."

Chase immediately backed off, not liking the sound of that at all. "I… I can't do that. No one will believe me."

"Oh, and they'll believe me?" House snickered, "So you were fondled by daddy as a kid. Grow up and stand up for yourself!"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Chase yelled as he put his hands over his ears to block out House's words. He could not stand to hear them and he much rather liked to believe none of it happened, like it was all a bad dream.

House softened when Chase got caught up in a panic attack. "Okay, okay, calm down," he held up his hands as he spoke soothingly, slowly. When Chase did not stop shaking, he hesitantly wrapped his arms around his lover.

It was a few minutes before Chase's panicked breathing calmed and he relaxed into House's hold. "They won't believe me, either" he whispered again into House's neck.

House said nothing as he combed his fingers through his lover's blonde hair that was now messy with stress. He was afraid that Chase may have a nervous breakdown if he did anything but comfort him then. His heart was racing out of control and thumped violently against House's chest.

"I don't want to think about. Can we just not bring it up again?" Chase asked hopefully, "I just, I can't think about it, and I know you think that makes me weak…"

"You're not weak, Chase, stop feeling bad about yourself. It's pathetic," House told him as he continued to pet his hair, and despite his criticism, his voice was gentle and loving. "Weakness would have made you suck him off."

"I guess," Chase sniffed, "I only didn't do it because I knew how pissed you'd be."

"And because he's a slimy hypocritical bastard, right?" House growled, "I'm going to do something about this. You don't have to, you can just sit back and look pretty like you like doing. But I'm going to get the fucker fired and put in jail."

"Could we use it to black mail him into letting me stay?" Chase asked.

House smiled. "It's good to know you've learned something from me," he teased lightly as he ruffled his messy blonde hair affectionately. "But I'd rather expose the asshole in front of the world."

"It'll still be his word against mine. I told you my reputation. Everyone will think I came on to him!" Chase protested.

House thought about that for a while as he studied his lover. "Tell you what, Wombat. Don't rush to fly south for the winter just yet. Take some Zanex and lie down and let me handle it.”

"I'm not going anywhere," Chase reassured as he fidgeted with the buttons on House’s shirt, "And letting you 'handle it' worries me even more."

"I'm just going to blackmail him. Like you said," House answered softly.

Chase laid little kisses up House's neck and along his jaw until he got to his lips. He stopped there and silently pleaded for a real kiss. House cupped Chase's face in his hands and gave him what he wanted, leaving them both breathless. "Move in with me when this is all over." It was a demand that caught them both off guard.

Chase grinned at the unexpected request. "I have a cat. If I go she has to come with me," he warned.

"I thought this would be a no pussy zone," House teased as he nuzzled his lips with his, "Besides, I doubt my rat will appreciate that."

"Just wait until I move my hair products over and they take over your bathroom," Chase giggled, "And she won't mess with your rat. She will probably think she's too good to even notice its existence."

"Like pet like owner," House smirked as he leaned in for another deep, passionate kiss. It would be easy to forget everything right now in this moment and House almost wanted to. "Are you trying to convince me not to take you in?"

"I just want to make sure you know what you're in for. I've never lived with anyone else before," Chase confessed.

House was still unsure. He did not share well and he liked his privacy. He really did not understand why he wanted Chase to move in other than to keep him close to him. He wanted to make their relationship official so that this legal drama would not happen again. He tried to tell himself that the fact that he could no longer sleep alone was not a contributing factor. "Well, you haven't left me alone since the first night you seduced me, so you may as well just move in."

"True," Chase shrugged, hoping that House was not just saying this because he felt desperate.

House allowed Chase to snuggle up to him, because as much as he did not like snuggling, he knew it was important to the boy. Suddenly, however, he felt a little unsure. "Unless you don't think it's a good idea," he shrugged, as if it did not matter to him. "I only ask because it might prevent more bullshit accusations that you're only with me to get some extra gold stars on your sheet."

"I like the idea and not just because it will look good," he assured.

"Fine," House shrugged, "Now... I have to take care of some business."

"No, not now… later," Chase stopped him as his hands slid up his shirt.

House shook his head. "I can't just let it happen. The more I wait, the more I want to take violent measures," he told him simply. He could not protect Chase as a child, but now, with this, he had to set things straight. And if Chase was not going to be the one to stand up for himself then he would do it for him.

Chase knew he could not allow House to fight this battle for him, as much as it scared him, so he needed a plan. He could wear House out and sneak back to the hospital while he was asleep. "It will have to wait," he told him as he kissed his neck and reached for House's belt, "I need you."

House moaned at the temptation that Chase was lying right in front of him. The boy may as well be spread-eagled underneath him already. But still, House could not ignore the issue at hand. "You're trying to distract me because you don't want me to find Martin and chop off his mini-me, and you can just keep on hiding."

Chase ignored the comment and dropped to his knees right there. He undid House's jeans and mouthed him though the thin fabric of his boxer briefs to distract him.

"Your skill in the art of distraction is impressive," House was panting by the time he felt Chase's lips on his erection. He leaned heavily against the kitchen table and a hand threaded through Chase's thick blonde hair. The grip Chase had on him unnerved him at times. He could take House from hot to cold within a blink of an eye and he had a power over the older man that sometimes scared him. "But I'm still going to the hospital."

"No you're not," Chase said, sitting back on his heels to pull down House's shorts before stroking House's cock and leaning forward to lick at the tip.

"I'm not? After this blow job, I'll be even more motivated to- ah!" House was interrupted when he felt the swipe of Chase's tongue on the head of his aching cock. He was instantly silenced as he leaned heavily against the table and his hand tightened in his lover's hair.

Chase knew House's leg had to be hurting him. "Sit down in the chair," he stopped to say.

House was too hot at the moment to even think about his leg. He hesitated for a moment, not wanting this to end, before he finally sat down in the chair. His erection still stood tall, however. Chase licked up his cock as he undid his own pants with his free hand and palmed his own erection as he sucked.

House tightened his grip in Chase's hair and grunted but he allowed him all the power and control. He wanted him to know without words that he would not ever dream of taking advantage of him as others had. Instead, he worshipped him, and would give him anything. House had never felt that way about anyone, not even Stacy. With her, it was a give-take relationship. With Chase, it was like House was under a spell, but one he did not want to break.

House let his head fall back as he moaned. His hand still on Chase's bobbing head, he was embarrassingly close to the edge already just at the thought of his lover getting off on this and touching himself. Chase moaned around House's cock as he thrust into his own hand. He felt the tension rising up inside his lover and he did not want him to cum so soon. He needed to wear him out, after all. So he pulled away. "I'll be right back. I want to get some lube so I can ride you."

House knew this should be his time to escape and go to Martin before it was too late, but Chase had left him hanging on a thin thread of control and he could do nothing but want more of him. He stood up and followed Chase into the bedroom. He snuck up behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist. "Didn't you have enough this morning when I banged your brains out over the kitchen table?" he purred in his ear.

Chase smiled and leaned back into House. "I've been squirming in my seat all day but it was worth it," he admitted. He had just gotten the lube when House came up behind him.

If House did not know that Chase liked the pain and liked feeling House inside of him hours after they fucked, he would have suggested they stick to third base, so to speak. Instead, House smirked and moved to lie on the bed. He gently stroked himself as he watched Chase and hoped he would strip.

Chase smiled and slowly began to unbutton his shirt. "Want a little show?" he teased as he tossed his shirt to House and started on his pants.

One day, House decided, he was going to get Chase a pole to dance on. "Only if I get to keep your undies," he chuckled.

Chase stripped off his pants but kept his boxer briefs on as he climbed up the bed and straddled House's waist. "Don't make me rip them off of you," House threatened when he felt Chase's gentle weight in all the right places on his groin. He ran a hand down his lover's flat, hairless chest until it lay on the thin cotton covering his erection.

Chase smirked. "You know if you keep ripping and taking my underwear, I'm not going to have any left."

"I'd be okay with that," House shrugged, "Hurry up and take them off and finish what you started. I got some ass kicking to do later."

No you won't, Chase thought to himself as he wiggled out of his boxers and tossed them in House's face. "Don't be bossy."

House chuckled and balled Chase’s underwear up in his hand. "I'm your boss. I'm allowed to be bossy. Especially after you just blue-balled me."

"I wanted you inside me," Chase insisted. Now fully naked, he leaning over House to reach for the lube.

"You're a tease," House argued, but his gaze on Chase was loving. "And why do you want this much sex so much lately? Who are you thinking about? Brad Pitt? George Clooney?"

"I always want sex with you. And lately I've been able to take you better," he answered him truthfully as uncapped the lube bottle. "Do you want to stretch me or should I?" he asked seductively.

"Yourself," was all House managed to say. His broad hand slid down Chase's chest and toyed with his naval ring.

Chase squirmed under House's hand because he was very ticklish. He lubed up his fingers and reached to prepare himself. "You just don't want to do any work."

"You like doing all the work, don't kid yourself," House chuckled, and laid only the softest, lightest of touches over Chase's flat abdomen in an effort to drive him absolutely crazy. "But if you don't fuck me soon I'm going to flip you over and show you whose boss," he threatened.

Chase hurried up and stretched himself open before pulling his fingers away and wrapping them around House's cock. "Promises, promises."

House smirked and grabbed the back of Chase's head, pulling him down into a fierce kiss. "Are you trying to get me to be rough with you, Baby?" he growled against Chase's bruised, wet lips, and knew that if there was any way to make his lover weak, that was it.

Chase melted completely, "Um, what was the question again?" he said in his daze.

House snickered, and before Chase could protest, he forced his lover onto his back and pounced on top of him. "The questions was are you trying to make me flip you over and slam into your tight little ass?" he asked again breathlessly.

Chase automatically spread his legs wider to make room for House's hips. "Oh, yes, please," he whispered as his hands tugged at House's T-shirt. He wanted him as naked as he was.

House grinned and sat up to unbutton his shirt and throw it onto the floor. He did not bother to shake off his pants as he pounced on his lover again. "You're gonna have to ask prettier than that," he teased low in his lover's ear as he nudged his entrance with the blunt end of his weeping cock.

Chase's hands wandered down to House's ass and tried to pull him closer. "Please fuck me, I need it…"

House could not hold back any longer as he rose one of Chase's toned, flexible legs over his shoulder and gently eased into his tight body. "Good?" he asked when he stopped halfway inside.

It hurt, but in a good way that Chase was getting used to. "Yeah,” he said breathlessly.

House remembered what Chase said about not holding back and braced himself above his younger lover, his palms flat on the bed, and thrust all the way inside of him. He sat up on his knees, bringing Chase's leg over his shoulder as he began to move again. His rhythm began slow and gentle, but quickly sped up as his lover's body began to accept him more easily. His eyes, however, never left his as he pounded into him.

Chase's hand cupped his lover’s face as he moved inside of him and he pulled him down for a passionate kiss.

***

An hour later, House lay on his back on the bed completely sated and fighting just to stay awake. The adrenaline from the sex had not yet worn off and he would be insane not to take these few minutes to enjoy the lack of pain in his leg. He smirked as he patted Chase's sore rump that had been taking more than it could handle lately. "How's that ass holding up?" he teased sleepily.

Chase sighed from where his head was resting on House's chest. He was waiting patiently for House to fall asleep but was enjoying the cuddling while he waited. "I'll regret it later, but right now, I feel perfect."

House frowned even as his eyes closed with exhaustion. "I wouldn't like you regretting it," he admitted, running a hand up and down Chase's slim back. He could faintly remember that he needed to do something very important, but his half-conscious mind could not put together the puzzle pieces. "I need to get up and... and take care of some business," he mumbled.

"Shhh, go to sleep, whatever it is, it can wait," Chase told him.

"Mmhmm," House barely had the energy to shake his head. He smiled to himself when he was half dreaming already.

Chase waited until he was sure his lover was out before he carefully crept out of the bed. He dressed quickly and quietly and was out the door and on his way back to the hospital within minutes.

He had a score to settle.

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

Martin gathered up his things in the conference room. He had a meeting with Cuddy in a half hour and he was still feeling the pangs of rejection from earlier. So when he heard the familiar footfall of Chase walking into the room, he lifted his head to smile knowingly.

"We need to talk," Chase hurried to say as he shut the door behind him, "I want you to make sure neither House nor I get into any trouble with the hospital and I won't tell your wife or anyone else about what happened earlier."

"I had a feeling you would change your pretty little mind. I won't tell a soul. And you and your boy toy will sleep safe and sound at night," he soothed, and abandoned fussing with his briefcase to take a few slow steps towards him. They would have to close the shades on the glass walls, of course, but once they did... "You're a rare kind of boy, Dr. Chase. Does House tell you enough?" he dropped his voice low to ask, obviously getting the wrong idea.

Chase held a hand up before Martin could get closer. "You misunderstand. I am not going to charge you with sexual harassment and in turn you are going to stay away from me and House," Chase said. He was done being the victim.

Martin was taken off guard when it dawned on him what Chase really meant. He leaned against the edge of the conference table and looked the blonde up and down. He had been unable to stop thinking about Chase ever since he watched the video, but he should have seen the truth. It was evident who owned his mind, soul, and body. "You don't really mean any of that. And besides, no one would believe you," Martin challenged anyway.

"I don't care if they don't believe me or not. Just filing a complaint against you will get you attention that you don't want," Chase challenged right back, crossing his arms across his chest stubbornly as he held his ground.

Martin studied Chase. He was a smart man, he knew that now. He had assumed that Dr. House had hired him for his charms and good looks and the fact that his father was world renowned. "At least let me kiss you. Let me have something. You are beautiful, you know. I never meant to hurt you," he whispered.

"So you can say that I initiated sex with you? I might be young but I'm not naïve," Chase glared.

Martin raised an eyebrow and settled back against the edge of the table again. He had given up on all hope of being close to the boy and he was trying not to show his broken pride. "And how exactly did you develop the reputation of being promiscuous in this hospital amongst your peers, then?" he challenged.

"I attract assholes who like to spread rumors," Chase answered honestly with a shrug.

Martin snickered, although he was secretly more than a little scared. He knew Chase was serious. He would go through with the threat. He sighed and held out his hand in offering. "You won't sue. You won't even say a word. Or I'll bring you down faster than you can blink."

"Deal," Chase agreed, shaking Martin's hand and letting go as quickly as possible. Martin lingered with his hand in his as he looked him up and down longingly as if he were saying goodbye to a fantasy. Chase did not hesitate before he practically bolted out the door.

He had some moving to do before his lover changed his mind about them living together.

***

Several hours later, Chase had the majority of his personal things spread out in House's living room as he tried to find places for all his stuff. He was quiet, not wanting to wake his lover, but his curious cat had other ideas.

Hurt stirred and felt his body shiver. He knew, even half asleep, that Chase was not where he was supposed to be. Without opening his eyes, he shifted to the other side of the bed and embraced the emptiness in hopes of finding that he had only drifted away. When he could not feel for him and he knew he was no longer in bed with him, he no longer wanted to wake up. He wanted to stuff his face in the pillow to smell the musky scent he had left behind and hide from the world.

Just when he was about to drift off to sleep again, he felt something soft tickle his face. Half asleep, he scrunched up his nose and once again drifted off. It was only when he felt the soft nip at his nose and the lick of a sandpaper tongue on his cheek that he opened his eyes.

He opened them to find a calico cat's eyes staring straight back at him. After a brief moment of confusion and a little bit of shock, House smiled deviantly. "Let's get a few things straight, Cat," he began, "No eating my food, no shitting on the floor, and no sleeping in the bed." The cat just looked at House as if she understood exactly what he was saying, but did not care.

Hearing House's voice from the bedroom, Chase walked in to investigate. "Oh, I see you've met Kitty. I hope she didn't wake you," he said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Kitty immediately pranced over to him to climb into his lap to demand to be petted, and of course, Chase did. She had her human enslaved and she knew it.

House raised an eyebrow and looked around the room. Boxes were everywhere and practically piled up to the ceiling. For some reason, it made House swell with happiness and it was something he was not used to. "Kitty? You really couldn't be more creative than that?" he accused, "No wonder it hates you."

"It was better than just calling her Cat," Chase shrugged, "Besides, she looks like a Kitty."

"That's 'cause she is a kitty," House snickered. He watched as Kitty head-butted her loyal owner affectionately as if she could not be happier just where she was and as if she was telling House, 'you know he's all mine, right? He loves me better!'

"Come on… Why not name her Anastasia... or Raja... or Bitch That's Not Gonna Sleep In My Bed."

"House!" Chase chastised, placing his hand over Kitty's ears. "Don't curse in front of her. And she has to sleep with us. She's used to sleeping with me," he pouted.

House chuckled at that. This cat was going to have to get used to the dirty language. "Yeah, well, so am I. And she's just going to settle down right between us to keep you from me," he accused, giving Kitty another look as she purred as loud as she could and rubbed against Chase. "See? She's telling me off, right now. She probably plans on eating Steve later, too."

"She wouldn't do that. She's a good cat," Chase said, kissing her head.

"I thought I'd only be letting one princess stay here..." House sighed as he watched the two love each other and he could not help but be insanely jealous. After all, he could not compete with something cute and cuddly. "Look, I'll prove it to you. Try to kiss me," he insisted.

Confused, Chase leaned forward to kiss House. The older man brought him into a deeper kiss and it was not a second later that Kitty was fighting to get in between them, nuzzling Chase's face and making it impossible for the kiss to continue. "I rest my case," House chuckled when he gave up and leaned back against the bed.

"She will just have to learn to love you as much as I do," Chase shrugged, scooting Kitty over so he could rest his head on House's shoulder. Kitty moved to lie down on House's chest.

House rolled his eyes when suddenly he was being cuddled. It was then that he realized what he had forgotten. "Fuck, I was supposed to-" he trailed off, feeling terrible for letting Chase distract him and for falling asleep when he was supposed to be defending him. Now, it might be too late...

"You don't have to do anything," Chase assured him quickly, "I took care of Martin. He won't be messing with us anymore."

House sat up and stared at Chase in horror, immediately getting the wrong idea. "You... took care of him?" he demanded. Kitty looked between the two men in confusion.

It did not dawn on Chase what House was talking about. "Well, yeah, I thought you would be proud of me for standing up to him."

House glared at Chase, not understanding. "What did you do?"

"I told him if he didn't back off then I would file a sexual harassment complaint and tell his wife," Chase explained.

For a moment, House could only stare. After a moment, he held back a sigh of relief. Chase had finally gathered up the courage to stand up for himself after a lifetime of being a victim. "And did he run away with his tail between his legs?" he was finally able to ask. Kitty turned to Chase as if she were also waiting intently for the answer.

"Well, not exactly, but close enough. He actually had the nerve to ask for a kiss. Like I was stupid enough to give him that when I had all cards," Chase laughed.

House could not hold back a smile then as he watched his lover swell with newly found confidence and pride. He realized then that this was all he had ever wanted for him. Happiness. "I suppose Cuddy will be calling soon to tell us we can keep our jobs if we keep it in our pants," he snickered, "And to keep our homemade videos to ourselves. I guess I should cancel that interview with Playboy."

"No more videos... ever," Chase said firmly even as he curled up closer to House.

Kitty got distracted by a fun looking box in the room and jumped off of House to play with it. The older man turned to Chase now that they were alone and shifted to lie on top of him. "Aw, come on. Not even if I promise not to watch them at work?" he teased as he kissed down his neck and collarbone. "I like filming you."

"Hmm, I don't know. You need to be more convincing, I think," Chase bit back a grin.

"Mmm," House moaned as he nuzzled his lover's neck over the marks he had left on him earlier that day. He knew Chase was going to make him work for what he wanted, but that was part of the excitement. "Every time we fuck, it's so good, I just want to have it forever," he explained. Just to prove his point, he pulled his lover's shirt up and kissed up his slim, toned chest and worshipped every inch of skin there.

"Forever is a long time," Chase pointed out and tried not to give in even though his body was betraying him by responding to House's touches.

House licked up his chest with a wide swipe of his tongue in hopes to earn himself a full body shiver. "I like to know I will always have you just like this," he explained truthfully. No matter what happened between them, he would always have Chase frozen in time, just where he wanted him. He would always have Chase needing him, wanting him. "And no one could ever be hotter while taking it up the ass than you."

Chase rolled his eyes. "You and your romantic way with words," he said sarcastically. He pulled House up to him so he could get a kiss on the lips.

"You love it," House insisted against his lips, because he knew he did, whether he would ever admit it or not. He distracted him with another deep kiss as his hand reached out to rummage through the drawer to his bedside table. When his hand finally found what it was looking for, he smirked against his lover's lips and pulled out his video camera. "Strip for me," he demanded. "And turn around. I want to try something."

"That smirk is never comforting," Chase giggled, but he began to strip anyway.

House just continued to grin as he stripped off his own T-shirt and cast it to the floor. He unbuttoned his jeans but did not slip them off completely yet. Instead, he propped the camera up on the nightstand, pointed at Chase, and turned it on to record. He waited until Chase had unbuttoned and unzipped his pants before his impatience got the better of him and he grabbed his lover to flip him onto his back himself. He knew Chase loved being manhandled during sex, and sometimes he liked to be a little rough.

Chase laughed and allowed his older lover to throw him around. He sighed when he noticed the camera. "Haven't you learned your lesson with that thing yet?"

House slapped Chase on the ass softly to show that he really had not. "And haven't you learned already that I always get what I want?" he teased before he bent over to attack his lover's neck in a kiss. With one swift motion, House grabbed Chase's pants and pulled them off his ass and legs. He kissed down his back slowly.

Chase relaxed under Houses gentle kisses. He pulled his arms under the pillow and closed his eyes as he rested his head on it. "That feels nice."

House responded by kissing down his lover's back until he reached the round curve of his exposed rump. He smoothed his hands over his cheeks and bit softly down on each of them. He smirked and parted his cheeks to expose his pink, tight, puckered entrance. He ran a finger down the cleft of his ass before his tongue darted out to lick over his hole. "Mmm," he moaned.

Chase yelped and immediately reacted by trying to get away from House. "What...what are you doing?" he stuttered out.

House smirked when Chase’s accent thickened as he exclaimed. "What does it feel like I'm doing?" He ran his finger up and down his cleft before he lowered his lips and circled his entrance with his tongue.

Chase practically screamed into the pillow. "Don't, don't, don't," he whimpered, despite trying to push back against House's tongue.

House continued to torture Chase and rim him for the first time. He lifted his head and smirked down at his lover. "You want me to stop?" he teased, knowing he really did not. His finger continued to toy with him.

"No, no, no, don't stop!" Chase begged, "Please, don't stop."

House kissed up Chase's spine and back down again, taking his time, all while the camera recorded his lover from his waist up. When his lips found the round curve of his ass again, he parted his cheeks and circled his entrance with his wide tongue again. He was determined now to drive him crazy with need. Chase made a quieter, but still enthusiastic noise then. His hands clenched the sheets and he spread his legs wider to give House more room to work. He thought he could cum just like this if he kept it up.

House continued to toy with him until he felt Chase's body tighten and his own ache painfully and he knew he was done playing around. He kissed up his lover's back again, nipping and licking at his skin until he reached the nape of his neck. "I need you now," he demanded roughly, pressing his hard cock against his ass. "How do you want it, baby? On your back? On your belly? Your hands tied?" he panted. Chase could not speak at this point but he whined and pushed back against House's cock. At this point, he would take it any way he could get it.

House was breathing hard when he grabbed Chase and flipped him over onto his back as if he weighed nothing, and Chase yelped in response. He liked the idea of still being strong enough to throw him around a bit. It made him feel like less of a crippled old man compared to his younger lover. He smirked and grabbed a tie from the nightstand, careful not to bump the camera as he wrapped one end around his lover's wrists and the other tied to the headboard. He leaned down to kiss him deeply then, his hands slinking down to pry his legs open.

Chase’s cock was hard and bobbing towards his stomach. He was too shocked to say anything when House first tied him up, but he moaned when House's hands pried his legs apart. "Fuck me," he demanded.

House pressed his cock hard between his legs and nearly shakes with the effort it takes to hold himself back from him then. Chase was beautiful underneath him when he was begging and defenseless. "Aren't you sore?" he teased gently as he grinds his hips down on his.

"Yes, but I don't care," Chase insisted breathlessly.

House grabbed the lube and squirting some clumsily into his hand as he quickly lathered up his cock. He knew that Chase was still open to him because of this morning and because he was basically begging for it. He spread Chase's legs wider, bending one flexibly over his shoulder as he positioned himself over his entrance and guided himself deeply inside.

Chase moaned as House slid into his body as if he belonged there. "You feel so good," he panted.

House wasted no time before he was pounding into Chase who could only strain against the bands around his wrists. His eyes never left those of his lover as he thrust roughly into his body that was taking him so well. The headboard banged against the wall rhythmically and the camera shook, but remained focused on the younger man's expression.

Chase tugged at his bonds when he wanted to touch but could not. "Please, House," he begged, wanting to pull House closer and to wrap his own hand around his cock.

"What do you need, Baby?" House panted heavily, embarrassingly close to his release already. There was something so impossibly erotic about having Chase tied up that he wondered why it had taken him so long to do it. He gripped his thighs tighter as he pounded into him harder and deeper, aiming for that sweet spot inside of him that would make him see stars.

"Please touch me and let me touch you." he begged.

House stopped pounding into him then and his chest heaved as he looked down at Chase sprawled out underneath him. His cock throbbed with need inside of him and he knew his lover would feel it. He knew they were both too close to the edge, but he was not ready to let this end yet. Instead of untying him, he leaned over Chase until their chests aligned. His lips found his and kissed him deeply, passionately, the wet sounds of their mouths moving against each other echoing in their ears.

When the kiss broke and his lips sought his lover's neck, he was overwhelmed. "I love you," he whispered, because he thought Chase deserved to hear it and it was hard to remember to be stone cold when he was balls deep inside of him.

Chase was practically shaking from being so turned on. "I love you, too."

"Yeah?" House asked hopefully as he began to move again, but this time, he slowly and steadily made love to him.

"Yes," he whispered as he flung his head back.

House kissed him again deeply, tasting him thoroughly before he began to thrust his hips rhythmically again and he finally untied him. "You want me to cum?”

"Yes... inside me... please," Chase panted breathlessly and pulled House to him eagerly after he was released. House cried out and came inside of him after just a few more rough thrusts.

Chase rubbed against him and was coming not long after him. He wrapped his leg around House's waist so the other man would not yet pull out of him. "Mmmm," was all House could say as he reached blindly over to turn off the video. He was collapsed on top of his lover, still balls deep inside of him, and not making any effort to move out of him. "That was good."

"Better than good," Chase agreed, and it was at that moment that Kitty jumped back up on the bed with them.

House rolled his eyes when suddenly Kitty wanted to be in the center of attention again. He reluctantly groaned and pulled out of Chase, knowing that he just could not handle the warm and affectionate competition at hand. He smirked as he felt his cum drip out of Chase when he pulled out and he lay on his back next to his lover. "At least now you have something to cuddle after a good fuck," he teased, "Takes the pressure off of me."

"Don't even think this gets you out of anything," Chase said as he lay his head down on House's shoulder.

House grumbled and pretended only to allow Chase to snuggle up to him. He smirked and ran a hand down his lover's thigh which was wet with his cum. "I'm proud of you, Kid," he told him honestly, perhaps the first time he had ever said he was proud of anyone and meant it. "For not playing victim anymore.”

Chase was shocked at the words and he kissed House's shoulder in thanks. "I had a good teacher," he said sincerely.

House chuckled and continued to harass Chase's thighs. "Mmm, that's one game we haven't played yet. I can be the high school biology teacher and you can be the sweet, innocent student who wants to get better grades," he teased.

Chase sighed in contentment as House continued to pet him. Kitty was currently curled up in Chase's hair and seemed to be trying to make a little nest. "Should I call you 'Sir' then?" he teased.

House snickered. "I think you'd better," he said, his hands still tracing invisible designs on his lover's smooth, sticky thighs. Half asleep, he heard the low rumble of a purr and he wondered which one of them it really was.

"How do you feel?" he whispered the question.

"My ass is sore but it’s a good kind of pain," Chase said as he closed his eyes.

"I don't mean your ass, you idiot," House laughed.

"Oh," Chase said sleepily, furrowing his brows in confusion, "I feel good, really good."

"I meant if your happy, you moron," House finally said, though his voice was heavy with affection, "Even with someone like me."

"Of course I'm happy, and I'm happy because it's you," Chase whispered.

House sighed, because that was exactly what he wanted to hear. "You're pathetic," he teased, even as his hands slowly worshipped him.

The End.


End file.
